Coffee
by WritingForHugs
Summary: Bitter memories and experiences from the past have stopped Katniss from believing that she could trust people outside of her broken family and two friends. Peeta and a well-placed coffee help her to break her previous misconception. Everlark. A tale of two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**_I wrote this to ease myself into the writing process after having a bit of a break from fanfiction. This is part 1 of 2. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Coffee_**

* * *

It was the worst Cappuccino she'd ever tasted – and being her, she told them so. Her braid almost whacked her in the face as she twirled around on the sidewalk. Several people around her shot her grumpy glares as they stumbled to move past her as she marched in the opposite direction of the flow of people. She grimaced at the overly bitter coffee and sour-tasting milk that lingered on her lips.

The coffee she ordered was a Pumpkin Spice and Cinnamon Cream Cappuccino. She usually got a bog-standard coffee with extra milk to keep her awake until lunchtime, but the specials board on the wall above the blonde guy at the cash register had caught her eye. Usually the chalk board was plain, written in white chalk with realistic drawings of coffee cups and sugar cubes and cupcakes and cookies surrounding the text. Mellarks started out as a bakery, selling bread, pastries and other baked treats.

They branched out into selling drinks about two years ago, and the quickly become so popular that they bought the adjoining building next door after the previous owner went into retirement. It's been renovated into a small café area. There are a good thirty booth-style tables to sit at, and it's almost always busy.

Katniss has never actually stayed at Mellarks to drink coffee and eat what she's sure will be a golden, sugary pastry in peace. She's always been too busy or too skint. Really, she's too busy right now to turn around and storm back into the shop and demand that something be done about the god-awful coffee. Haymitch specifically requested that she be at his desk with a full report on the local forestry protection program at 9a.m. sharp. It's currently 20 to 9. She should be running for the subway. Katniss pushes the door open instead.

All her annoyance, however, lessens as she takes in the line of people queuing up at the counter. Mellarks is seen as a trendier place to go instead of Starbucks, but truthfully, this place is of a better quality than Starbucks and that's what makes it so appealing. Two minutes ago when Katniss first came into the cafe, it was near enough empty. She'd arrived in the middle of one of the rare and fleeting moments when there was a reprieve in customers.

If it was like that now she would have no problem with stalking up to the cashier and asking for a new drink. But now, with twenty or so people there to witness her outburst, she can't.

Biting her lip, she joins the back of the line and waits. The massive clock on the wall by the specials board looms down over her, reminding Katniss of her deadline set by Haymitch.

_'I'll buy the old man a coffee for him to hide his liquor in,_' she decides, sneering at two twelve-year-olds that walk past with _'Mrs Bieber'_ and _'Miss Harry Styles _written on their cups.

The line moves firmly quickly, the guy at the counter moving swiftly and efficiently, collecting orders in practiced, fluid motions. She repeats her argument on why she should get a new coffee in her head, chanting the words over and over until she reaches the counter.

"Good Morning, how can I help you?"

She looks up, and her mouth falls open. Her rehearsed script vanishes, along with her brain's ability to function properly. This guy isn't the one who served her. Sure, he has the same blue eyes, blonde hair, broad shoulders and chiselled Adonis look about him, but this guy is... different.

He must be about her age. The blue cotton shirt he wears has a light dusting of flour on it, and his golden hair is gently tousled, as if he's literally just rolled out of bed. His eyes are bright and friendly, and the smile on his lips rises higher on the left that on the right, revealing a crater-like dimple in the middle of his smooth cheek.

His biceps bulge almost comically - she'd laugh if she wasn't so shocked - as he leans forward on the counter, a gesture that would seem aggressive if it weren't for the sheer happiness that radiates off this guy. In fact, she finds herself wanting to lean closer.

This is _not_ the guy that served her five minutes ago.

Her eyes make their way up to the name tag pinned just above his heart. Peeta.

"Peeta," she murmurs, testing the word out.

"Uh, hi? How can I help?" Peeta repeats his question, smiling patiently at Katniss.

"Sorry," she whispers, dragging her gaze upwards to his face. Her cheeks burn a red she's sure looks ridiculous.

She just stood there, checking this guy out.

"Take all the time you need." Peeta nods his head, his lips parting in a cheeky grin to reveal a set of pearly white teeth. Katniss shifts nervously. She can't help but read into the double-meaning of his words.

"I, err, came in here a minute ago. This coffee is... disgusting," she spits it out eventually, and backpacks hastily at Peeta's surprised reaction to her harsh words. "No, sorry, I meant that this wasn't exactly what I ordered," she mumbles.

Shit.

She's got a shitty coffee, an undoubtedly crabby colleague to get to, and now she's drooling over some guy she's literally just met and making a complete and utter fool of herself.

_Good going, Katniss._

"No, please don't apologise," Peeta yanks Katniss out of her head with a sharp tug, and Katniss blinks at how genuinely sorry he sounds. "Would you like a refund? Or how about a new drink and a free one on the house?"

"The second option would be appreciated," Katniss tells him with a wry smile.

"Let me get you a fresh cup then," Peeta says, reaching his hand out for the cup in her hand. Dumbfounded, Katniss hands it over, electricity shooting through her arm when his fingers brush hers. He doesn't seem to notice, turning and tossing the cup away and reaching for a new one. "What's your order then?"

"Oh. The Pumpkin and Cinnamon Cappuccino from the special board, with extra milk and foam." Katniss says. Peeta's happy-go-lucky attitude confuses her. How can anyone possibly be _that _optimistic?

She wonders if it's just her usually cynical attitude to life that's making her think this way. _People can be happy,_ she thinks to herself. _Just because you're sad and messed up most of the time, it doesn't mean that everyone else has to be- why should they be sad just because you are? _Katniss blinks, struggling to come to terms with her own conscience yelling at her.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" Katniss looks up. Peeta chuckles.

"Don' take it the wrong way, but you seem a little… out of it today," he laughs. Katniss blushes. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

"I guess I really- uh, need this coffee," she says, cringing at the sound of her voice as it breaks at the end.

"Apparently so."

"Yeah…"

"And for the second cup?"

"A regular coffee with two extra shots and double the sugar." Haymitch is a mess even with a full night's sleep. Katniss can't imagine how pissed he's gonna be when she finally gets to work. A high-caffeine, high-sugar drink might just calm him.

"That's one hell of a drink." Peeta chuckles from the machine he's using. Katniss stares at his ass. Those jeans are a great fit.

"Haymitch needs a hell of a drink," Katniss grimaces. Peeta chuckles again. Katniss smiles.

"Haymitch your boyfriend?"

"Definitely not!" Katniss snorts. "He's my boss."

"You work at Twelve Press?"

"Yeah," Katniss frowns. Peeta turns and hands her Haymitch's drink before moving back to the machine to start on hers. "How'd you know that?"

"I read that magazine on my way to work every Wednesday. Are you Katniss Everdeen?"

"I am. You've seen my pieces?"

"They're the best part of the magazine, to be honest. I like your reporting style." Peeta flashes her a sheepish smile over his shoulder. Katniss tries to suppress her own.

"Can you flirt later?" A voice sounds out behind her and she whirls round to scowl at the smartly-dressed business-man behind her.

"_No_. Some of us have got to get to work," she says, arching an eyebrow. They man sneers and looks away. Katniss turns and find Peeta watching her.

"Keep your claws in," he says, sliding her cup over the counter. She rolls her eyes. "Sorry about the first drink. I hope these make up for it." Peeta smiles. Katniss nods and takes the drinks.

"Thanks."

"See you around," Peeta calls to her as she steps away. She doesn't miss the grin on his face that takes on an almost sly edge. "Sorry about the wait." Katniss hears him tell the business-man as she exits the shop.

"About damn fucking time, sweetheart!" Haymitch grouches as Katniss flies into his office, muttering her apologies.

"I got caught up at Mellarks but I ended up with a refund and a free drink for you, so stop complaining or I'll give it to Johanna." Katniss says. Haymitch rolls his eyes and swipes a cup from Katniss' hand.

"Have you got that report yet?" he continues, placing the coffee on his desk.

"Thanks for the coffee, Katniss," she ignores him.

"I need that report." Haymitch presses. Katniss turns, deliberately leaving the door open as she exits out into the field room.

Each reporter has his or her own cubical, most of which are decorated with stacks of paper, cut-outs of successful articles, and post-it notes. Katniss slides into her seat with a heavy sigh, kicking off her shoes.

"Christ, brainless. Are you _trying_ to give Haymitch an aneurysm?" Johanna Mason snorts, spinning around in her chair to face her friend.

"If I were trying he'd be in hospital a long time ago." Katniss retorts.

"I found some pictures that you can put in you report," Johanna says, searching for the right folder among the stack of them by her computer. "Most of them are recent, within the last year or so, but I think you should head out and get some more photos of the reservation."

"Thanks," Katniss says, taking the folder and flicking through it briefly before putting it aside to take a sip of her coffee. The cup is barely an inch from her mouth when Haymitch shouts her name from the doorway of his office, drawing not only the attention of the entire field room, but the _entire street_.

"Now I know why you took so long to get your sorry ass here!" he smirks, waving a slip of paper in the air. "You were getting the number off some guy!"

Katniss blinks before a blush floods over her.

"W-what?" she asks. Johanna punches her arm and laughs. She can feel fifty plus pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you realise?" Haymitch asks. Katniss stands and hobbles towards him, drink in hand. "_This_ is your coffee, and some deluded guy's number, apparently." She swipes the correct cup and slip of paper from her boss and hands him the right drink, practically running back to her booth.

"Don't be upset that you can't get anyone's number anymore, old man," she finally snaps. Haymitch pulls a face and disappears back into his office. Several of her co-workers chuckle. Johanna rolls over in her chair and raises her eyebrows.

"Katniss…" she begins.

"I didn't know."

"Tell me everything."

"I honestly didn't know," Katniss whispers, staring at the number written on the scrap of paper. "He must have hid it the sleeve of the cup."

"Was he hot? Did he have big feet?" Johanna says, her eyes wide.

"Jo!" Katniss admonishes. Johanna shrugs, running her hand through her spiky hair. "I wasn't looking at his shoes!"

"Ah, I see. Looking directly at his package were you?"

"No!" Katniss says, her voice high-pitched. "I wasn't! He was charming, and made me a fresh coffee."

"Katniss-"

"Okay, I looked at his ass."

"Bingo! I _knew _you wouldn't be able to resist looking at _something_. Now tell me everything about him."

"He's called Peeta-" Katniss starts.

"_Peeta?_" Jo interrupts.

"Would you let me finish? Jesus," Katniss says. Johanna moves her hands in a circular motion, encouraging Katniss to talk. "And he's got this beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes and a chiselled jaw… his smile is cute. He has a dimple."

"A lonesome dimple?"

"Yes."

"Ace… I want me some blonde boy action. Gimme his number." Johanna reaches out a slender hand to grab the paper. Katniss pulls it out of her reach and takes sip of her coffee.

"I thought you were with Thom."

"I am, but we're not together."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Heck, we aren't even _friends_." Johanna rolls her eyes, reclining back in her seat. Katniss pushes her friend's chair back with her foot and faces her computer, staring at the number in her hands.

She's _never _received anyone's number before.

When all her peers were getting mobile phones, she was losing her parents. She never had the time for mobiles and boyfriends and being a normal teenager. She was too busy fighting for her sister. And now, after all this time of god-awful dates with obnoxious guys, she's found herself struggling to find the positive side in many guys.

On nights out with the girls (things she forces herself to do at least once every two weeks, lest she end up alone in her apartment every evening, with nothing but a ready meal and a movie to keep her company) she'll freeze up whenever a guy hits on her.

Johanna, Madge and Annie always encourage her to take a chance with some guy from whatever bar they're visiting. '_And if you don't want a relationship with the guy, at least get laid._' Jo had told her. Annie and Madge backed her up with sincere nods, much to Katniss' chagrin. But she's never been able to go through with one night stands, despite how drunk she was or how confident she was feeling.

And then she would see the look of disappointment on the face of whichever guy was trying to fuck her, followed by either anger or disgust. Some of the many names she'd been called as they stormed out of her apartment or she scurried out of his included such stunners as 'fucking bitch', and 'frigid whore'. Of course, all of these did nothing to help her with her confidence.

She was perfectly fine with her friends – she could be loud if she wanted to – but most of the time she preferred a night in on the couch or a seat in the darkest corner of the club.

Peeta's sly number-dropping move has thrown her into a spin and she doesn't know what to do. She slips the scrap into the pocket of her jeans and decides to immerse herself in her work instead. The coffee is amazing - a perfect mix of cinnamon, cream, and she tastes a slight tang of something else, though she isn't sure what it is – and Katniss is glad that she isn't stuck with some digusting coffee.

As she reaches for the folder Jo handed her, Katniss realises that if it weren't for the guy who made her a crappy coffee in the first place, she never would've met Peeta. He must be interested in her at least a little if he gave her his number. Her heart skips a beat as she sorts through the photos of the reservation just outside of town. _'Maybe something good will come from this,' _she thinks to herself.

* * *

A week passes. Katniss doesn't have time to get coffee in the morning, resorting to cranking out the old coffee machine she hauled with her to her apartment when she moved there. It's an ancient thing, crusted with old coffee beans, and it takes a huge amount of elbow grease (elbow grease she doesn't possess in the morning) to get the thing started. After spending the evening scrubbing it clean, she makes a fresh cup of coffee the next morning to drink with her meagre breakfast.

It doesn't taste the same. It's bland and boring and void of life – unlike the coffee Peeta made her. That was hearty and hot and filled her head of memories of her father. Back in the day, when Mr Everdeen would take his eldest daughter out into the forests surrounding their home, he would bring a flask of hot soup for her, and a flask of coffee for himself. She loved the smell of it - though didn't acquire the taste for it until many years later – the earthy tones, the fruity tangs, the nutty threads emanating from the simple brown drink enticing her.

And she's never found anyone who can make a coffee anything like the ones her father had.

Until Peeta came along.

The boring drink she usually buys from Mellarks is better than any others, but she didn't realise how many different delicious combinations there were being served in that bakery. She wonders if the person who _made _the coffee had anything to do with how amazing it tasted.

She refuses to go back to Mellarks however, and forces herself to walk past quickly and quietly as to not draw attention herself. On Wednesday morning she's squished up against a tall, thin girl wearing a purple beanie and drinking something from Mellarks. The aroma of her drink makes Katniss' stomach rumble, and she wishes she could just work up the courage to go back.

Pushing all thoughts of Peeta Mellark and coffee from her mind, she enters the tower block that houses Twelve Press HQ and presses the button in the lift that will take her to the correct floor. As the silver doors slide open, however, she's met with absolute chaos. She had one foot on the wooden floor and the other still in the lift when Johanna flies out from nowhere and yanks her forwards by her elbow.

"What's going on?" Katniss asks, watching as people rush about with stacks of papers.

"Snow is falling," Jo explains shortly, her face grim.

"Oh." Katniss nods her understanding.

_Snow is falling _is a well-known and largely-dreaded phrase at Twelve Press. Coriolanus Snow, the president of _District Inc. _(the company that prints Twelve Press), drops in unexpectedly to try and catch out employees he can fire for being lazy or unproductive. Snow is a ruthless old man, intent on making money and people's lives miserable. Katniss has experienced one or two of Snow's drop-ins before, but each time they had a tip-off of at least an hour to prepare.

"How long have we got?" she asks, throwing her bag under her desk and rolling up her sleeves.

"He's gonna be here in ten minutes."

"Fuck."

"Exactly." Katniss turns to her own, taking in all the stacked folders and papers she's yet to organize and the general organised chaos of her desk. She begins by taking all the stacks of paper and shoving them into spare folders in an effort to make it at least a little more presentable, and then sorts the folders in colour order in her desk drawers.

Pastel yellow, baby pink, pale green, and sky blue folders lined up in each drawer. She turns to the other drawer on the left side of the desk and lines up the small pots of supplies and several grammar books. She tidies up the surface of her desk and pushes the chair in, stepping back and almost falling into Haymitch as he hobbles past at high-speed.

Johanna collapses into her chair with a sigh.

"He's trying to hide his stash of alcohol," she laughs. "By sticking it filing cabinets that don't look important."

"Good luck to him." Katniss nods, sitting down in here own chair. It seems like five seconds later when the overpowering smell of blood and roses fills the office. Johanna and Katniss spin around and face their computers, making themselves busy as Seneca Crane and Coriolanus Snow are welcomed by Haymitch to Twelve Press.

Katniss tenses as Snow ghosts past, tapping carefully on the keyboard. Haymitch's hand appears from nowhere and pulls open her filing cabinet, shooting her a look that says '_I hope you tidied this' _before turning to smile at Snow and Seneca.

"We're very efficient- each worker keeps their cubical tidy in order to have a clear view of their goals," he says, repeating the speech he rehearsed as he hid his drinks.

"What was your quota last year?" Seneca asks.

"It was minimum of twenty-thousand."

"And what did you reach?" Snow's voice is quiet and snakelike, empowering and tense.

"We reached eight-four thousand, sir." Haymitch says, pushing the cabinet shut and patting Katniss' shoulder. She only relaxes when the three men move away.

It feels like Snow and Seneca are there forever, and when they finally leave, Haymitch throws his hands up in air and mouths 'thank you'.

"Alright folks, you did well," he does something with his face that he must intend to be a smile, but it looks more like a pained grimace. He disappears into his office. Katniss and Johanna high-five each other.

"Thank God that's over."

"Snow's like a snake… and Seneca is kissing his ass." Katniss says. Johanna snorts.

"If Seneca had his head any further up that old man's ass, we'd see his face in Snow's throat."

"Pleasant." Katniss wrinkles her nose at the imagery.

"Yeah, well…" Johanna shrugs.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee from Starbucks," Katniss says. "Do you want anything?"

"Something strong." Jo sighs, running her hand through her hair tiredly. Katniss goes into the communal kitchen and takes several dollar notes from the jar labelled 'don't take out more than you put in'. Haymitch had the idea first, and it's taken off surprisingly well. Each worker puts in some money which can be used to get coffee from the Starbucks down the street, or from some other store. The rule is that you don't take out more than you put in, and if you don't pay it back after a week, it doubles, and then doubles again etcetera.

Katniss is proud to say that's she's never had to pay double the amount before.

She puts the money in her pocket and pulls her coat tight around her body, zipping and buttoning it up as the lift plummets downwards. It's gotten considerably colder in the past few days, and she's sure it won't be long before frost laces the grass strip outside her apartment. Katniss crosses the road and walks for a minute or two until she reaches Starbucks and appreciates the warm blast of air that buffets her hair around as steps through the front doors.

Once the coffee has been bought Katniss heads back outside, eager to get back to the office, looking down at the coffee cups and trying to balance not getting run over and keep the coffee _in_ the cups.

That is, until she steps out into the road to cross again and is yanked back by a strong hand. A surprised sort of 'ugh' sounds escapes her mouth as she saves the coffees. Seconds later a large tanker lorry thunders past. Her heart leaps into her throat. _That was close._

"Hey, careful!" her saviour exclaims.

"God, thanks-"

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Katniss looks up. _Damn. Of _course _it's him. _Peeta stands beside her, dressed in a jacket and a cute beanie hat that makes eyes pop, a massive smile on his face.

"I haven't seen you around, and when I do, I'm saving your life?"

"Actually, I'm sure I would've been fine." Katniss struggles, taking a sub-conscious step away from Peeta, uncomfortable with his close proximity. She doesn't miss the way the light in his eyes dulls though, and regrets her frosty attitude immediately. She could've at least said _thank you_.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to see you again." Peeta pauses to open his mouth, and she shuts it again, as if he's deciding better on what he wanted to say.

"What did you want to say?"

"What?"

"You wanted to say something and then didn't. Tell me." Katniss encourages, staring at his ear. She can't look at his eyes. They're so emotion-filled and beautiful. It makes her feel empty and shell-like.

"Uh, well," Peeta flushes, looking to his left. "I was just gonna ask you if you prefer Starbucks coffee or something. Since you don't come to Mellarks anymore."

"Starbucks is closer when I'm at work."

"Yeah, I suppose." Peeta says, his words glum. He smiles at her a little. Guilt fills Katniss' heart and she looks away.

"See you around, Peeta," she says, deciding to diffuse and depart from the conversation before it can get any worse. Peeta nods and Katniss looks before she crosses.

"I hope," he murmurs.

Katniss' eyes widen. She isn't certain if she heard right, the words quiet enough to sound like they weren't intended for her to hear. She waits until she's safely on the other side of the road before looking over her shoulder to see if Peeta is still there.

He isn't.

He's gone, and she pushed him away when he was only trying to be friendly.

'_Goodness, Kitty,' _her mother would've scolded. _'He's just being nice, and you're being sour. In a city like that, you would benefit from having a few familiar faces outside of the friends who moved here with you'. _

Katniss shakes the ghost of her mother from her back and continues on. It isn't her fault. At least not entirely. Past experiences have formed a rock-hard almost impenetrable barrier around her heart and mind. In all the time after Prim's death, she's never found someone aside from those she already knows that she can trust. It makes the dating game difficult. It makes meeting guys difficult.

She's ashamed to say that she's a deadweight to Madge and Jo. Her two girlfriends are always up to meeting a new guy - and they have no qualms against having one-night or one-week stands. Katniss is always dragging them down, she feels, and its her own fault for not fully relaxing. She's been told multiple times that not all the guys in the world are like the ones she's met. She's just had bad luck.

* * *

The music is loud and fast-paced, the sound resonating around the room and bouncing around in Katniss' head. She takes sip of her drink. She doesn't want a headache paired with a hangover tomorrow morning.

"You call that Peeta guy yet?" Madge asks, looking gorgeous in her slinky pink dress and golden locks tumbling down her back.

"W-how did you know about that?" Katniss splutters, her eyes going wide. Madge grins.

It's been just over five weeks since the coffee fiasco, (and four-ish since he saved her from getting run over) and Katniss is bashful to admit that she's completely forgotten about Peeta's number. She's forgotten about Peeta all together, his face blurring with all the other faces she sees every day. Twelve Press has been put under extra pressure recently, and she's been working long hours to complete reports and interviews.

"Johanna can't keep her mouth shut," Madge says, swirling her cocktail in its glass with a smile. "You should know that by now." Katniss grimaces and looks out onto the dance floor, searching for her pixyish friend. She's probably already got her hand down some guy's pants in the restrooms, if she's had her way.

Annie bailed on the group at the last minute, apologising for her boyfriend's sudden appearance. Annie is a quiet girl, and she's ever faithful to Finnick, but he's always away doing his part as a Marine. Her friends can't exactly chew her up for wanting to be with her boyfriend.

"Tell me you've texted him." Madge says when Katniss doesn't reply.

"Uh, no, I haven't," Katniss wrinkles her nose. Madge's mouth drops open.

"Fucking hell, Katniss!" she exclaims. Alcohol has a major effect on the usually well-spoken girl. _Light weight, _Katniss thinks to herself. "If I was presented with a hot blonde guy on a plate, I'd be all over that shit!"

"I put it in my jeans… I must have washed it. It'll be unreadable now."

"Johanna's right. You can be brainless at times." Madge sighs.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours usually, but you have a habit of letting good opportunities with guys pass you by," Madge says, her tone softening at Katniss' reaction. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Katniss sighs, taking another sip of her drink dejectedly. "It's not my fault I get hit on by assholes."

"You should be appreciating the fact that you get hit on regularly! The rest of us have to pick up the scraps of your man-eater ways."

"Shut up. I'm not a man-eater."

"All I'm saying is that when some guy gives you his number after just making you coffee, you can't say no. At least try. He must be something special if he gave you his number," Katniss slumps back in her seat and adjusts her outfit.

On a night out like this, Katniss would normally wear tight jeans or denim shorts, paired with a shirt borrowed from one of the girls, since the only things she owns are 'bland' and 'unsuitable' for going to a club. She owns three dresses, but has resigned from wearing dresses, regardless of who the dress belongs to, after a particularly nasty guy decided that 'no' meant 'yes' and tried to pull her panties down on the dance floor.

Johanna had plenty to say to _him._

Tonight Katniss was dragged to Madge's house for pre-cocktail cocktails, and she was forced into one of the many LBD's Madge owns. Katniss has to admit, it's a beautiful dress. 'Sexy without being slutty' Madge had said, holding the dress out in front of Katniss. The dress is long sleeved and reaches the middle of her thighs, and has black lace over her shoulders and down her back. It shows off her body without making her look desperate.

Paired with a pair of black heels (shoes Katniss was originally wary of, until Johanna taught her how to walk comfortably without looking like a duck), her hair braided back from her face but left hanging down her back in a sleek wave, and simple makeup from Annie, Katniss feels pretty damn sexy tonight. She's sure that the alcohol has made her more assured that usual, but she's trying to ignore that fact and enjoy her evening.

"Well, even if he was interested, it's too late now. I've lost his number."

"He works at Mellarks, right?" Madge queries. Katniss nods. "So you go and get another coffee and 'conveniently bump into him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll ask me why I haven't called him for over a _month_. It would just be embarrassing!" Katniss hisses.

"Tell me what he looked like again?" Madge says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Katniss smiles at the memory, looking down at her glass. "He's tall, but not too tall. His hair is blonde, his eyes are this amazing blue colour. He has a nice ass… and his arms are pretty awesome as well," she pauses, thinking of his smile and friendly attitude. "And when he smiled at me, he had this one dimple. His mouth lifted higher on the left side- oh, and he knew that I worked at Twelve! He reads my pieces!"

Everything's silent for a moment after she finishes speaking. She looks up to find Madge giving her a knowing smiles.

"Shit." Katniss whispers, her cheeks flushing.

"He certainly made an impression then," Madge laughs. "For you to remember that much about him – to _notice _all that stuff is pretty awesome."

"Stop it, don't make me embarrassed."

"Katniss, you aren't listening to me!" Madge hisses, snapping her manicured fingers in front of her friend's face. Katniss scowls at her. "This isn't just some guy! He obviously likes you at least a bit to give you his number, and you've remember loads about him. Don't tell me that you don't feel something."

"I've spoken to him once! I don't know his surname or anything about him!"

"Mellarks," Madge says sarcastically. "His name is Peeta Mellark."

"Okay, I could've figured that out myself but-"

"No buts! After breakfast tomorrow with Annie and Finn you're going to get his number!" Madge waves her hands around animatedly as she speaks and Katniss shakes her head.

"It's not gonna happen, Madge. He's probably forgotten about me already."

"Do you _want _me to drag Johanna out here so she can yell at you?"

"No." Katniss purses her lips.

"And I'm sure that Annie and Finn will be pretty fucking pissed at you for being an asshole."

"Hey!"

"Don't get all sensitive now, Everdeen." Madge says.

"Whatever." Katniss says, downing her drink in three gulps, appreciating the warmth and the numbness that flows through her.

"You could get laid. Or even better - a boyfriend!"

"I wish." Katniss mutters.

She's been single for three years now. She's twenty-two. Her last boyfriend had been Marvel Marshall, a complete asshole from high school who had pestered her until she had agreed to go on a date. He had a big ego and a small dick, to put it simply. And since then she's been unsuccessful at finding anyone she's remotely interested in.

In her empty apartment, she's struggled to keep the lonely out. But as she lies in bed, she can't help but feel a sharp tug at her heart. All she wants is someone to love her. It's been a long, long time since she felt loved. The last person that made her feel truly loved was Prim, and she's been gone for what feels like forever.

"You're wishing for him now."

"No I'm not. All I'm saying is-"

"Hot _damn."_ Madge breathes.

"What?" Katniss asks, confused.

"Fuck me," her friend continues, her eyes wide as she stares at something or someone over Katniss' shoulder. She twists in her seat to look in the direction of Madge's stare.

Walking down past the row of seats at the bar and the booths along the wall, are three guys. The first is a red-haired guy with mischievous green eyes and a lopsided grin. _Johanna would like him, _Katniss thinks.

The second is a tall man with and olive complexion and hair so dark it looks black. He's not blatantly muscular, but he's lean and has that brooding look that girls seems to swarm over.

"Shit, Katniss," Madge whispers. "Tall dark and handsome could be your brother. I hope that won't make it awkward in bed."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Katniss retorts, giving her friend a look.

The third guy, however, is blonde and broad-shouldered and smouldering in a button up grey shirt, black tie and well-fitted pants.

It's Peeta.

As in Peeta Mellark, the guy who gave her his number.

As in _Peeta fucking Mellark! _

"Mind you, blondie is pretty cute as well," Madge simpers. Katniss ducks back into the booth and grabs Johanna's drink, choking it down hurriedly, coughing at the strong vodka. "I might just try my luck-"

"That's Peeta!" Katniss screeches, scrambling to hide her face behind her purse, her pulse racing. What the hell is _he _doing here?

"_What?!"_

"The blonde guy! It's Peeta, the guy you've just been grilling me about!"

"No way!" Madge squeals, sidling up to Katniss. "You're right, he's cute."

"Oh my God, Madge, what am I going to do?" Katniss panics. The rational part of her is screaming at her to calm down. It isn't a complete shocker for him to be here. This town has many clubs and bars, but this is the most popular with people in their early twenties. She's already made a fool of herself. Surely Peeta will now just laugh in her face.

"You're gonna go and dance with him! And have the most memorable night of your entire life!" Madge says, yanking the purse away from Katniss' face. Katniss ducks down, watching between her fingers as Peeta and his friends retreat further away from her booth.

"What's up with brainless?" Johanna asks, sliding into the booth with a sly smile, patting down her hair and smacking her freshly lip-sticked mouth.

"What's up? What's up is that _Peeta_ _Mellark_ just walked past!" Madge informs her with a grin.

"Really?" Johanna says, an evil gleam flickering in her eyes.

"Guys, don't do this to me!" Katniss begs, her eyes wide.

"Where's my drink?" Johanna asks.

"Katniss here gulped it down when she saw coffee-boy go past." Madge cackles. Katniss groans. Johanna clasps her hands together in glee.

"Is he here by himself?"

"No."

"He's with two other guys," Katniss mumbles. "A red-head and-"

"Tall, dark and handsome. Who's mine, by the way." Madge inputs.

"Where did they go? I want to have a good look at the guy Katniss has been _lusting_ over." Johanna says.

"I have not!" Katniss snaps.

"Across the bar… in that direction." Madge says, ignoring Katniss and pointing her finger.

"I'm gonna go find them." Jo says, and Katniss flies forward to yank the slender girl back into the booth.

"No fucking way are either of you going to do that."

"Ouch, Katniss, that hurt!" Johanna protests, batting Katniss' hands away from her dress.

"_I'll _be hurt if you go and find Peeta!"

"I was gonna check out his friends first!" Jo says, trying to sound sincere, though the laughter breaks through pretty quickly. Katniss lets her head fall onto the surface of the table with a groan.

"Okay, okay. We're sorry," Madge says, rubbing Katniss' back. She mimes drinking over her friend's head and Johanna's expression turns devious. "We won't if you don't want us to. Will we Jo?"

"Brainless, I won't." Johanna says. Katniss looks up.

"I need another round of drinks," she mutters. "Make it fast."

Almost an hour later, Katniss is undeniably drunk. She can't exactly walk in a straight line, but she's in control. She knows what she wants and what she doesn't. She's being sensible. Unlike Madge who is too far gone to realise that she's tried to pull a guy's pants down in the middle of the dance floor before Jo and Katniss dragged her away, and Johanna who's enticing random men over to toy with them and then send them on their way.

"I really fucking love you guys," Madge slurs, pressing a sloppy kiss on Katniss' cheek and Johanna's forehead.

"I love you bitches too." Johanna laughs.

"I'm so lonely." Katniss says, her bottom lip quivering, emotions threatening to spill over the dam they're being held back against.

"Oh, Katniss. You're aren't lonely." Madge says with a small smile.

"Yeah I am." Katniss frowns.

"You just need a handsome guy to sweep you off your feet – preferably one with a big dick and tonnes of cash – and then you're set." Johanna grins. Katniss laughs.

"You should totally talk to Peeta."

"No way."

"Yes way! You're a great person Katniss, and I can tell that you like him!" Madge insists.

"Madge, you can't tell anything. I've met him once."

"Love at first sight!" Madge squeals. "It's perfect!"

"I'm gonna go get him." Johanna leaps up from her seat and dashes of into the crowd before Katniss can stop her.

"Madge, listen to me," Katniss says, her eyes wide and horror-filled. "I can't see him again. I've made myself look stupid. He wont want anything to do with me. I'm just the weird, plain girl that apparantly doesn't have social skills."

"He wont think that."

"He will!"

"Katniss, stop."

"I need to get out of here."

"Katniss!"

"What?!"

"Puh-lease tell me you'll try to see how it goes with him!" Madge says, stroking Katniss' hair.

"You should go after his friend. The dark-haired one. I think Johanna wants the red-head." Katniss says glumly, trying to look for the nearest exit point so she can call a cab and bury her feelings at the bottom of a bag of Cheetos. The club music suddenly sounds a lot louder.

"You think I'd have a chance?" Madge asks, her eyes wide and beseeching.

"Of course, you're beautiful inside and out, Madge." Katniss says. Madge's face crumples and for one moment Katniss fears the alcohol has replaced the blood in the blonde girl's veins and that's she's gonna cry, but she instead finds herself encased in a hug.

"Thanks, Kat."

"But I want you to drink some water first."

"I'm not _that _drunk. We ate food before we go here. I'm _fine_."

"Madge…" Katniss says. Madge huffs and pours herself a glass of water, drinking it slowly. Katniss does the same. If she's gonna be forced to speak to Peeta, she at least wants to be a little more sober.

Two glasses of water later, Katniss is feeling marginally better. Madge has disappeared to the bathrooms once already to fix her makeup, and now she's fretting over her dress.

"It's frumpy," she pouts, smoothing down the outfit.

"It's cute."

"I don't want to be cute."

"Cute and sexy… you didn't let me finish." Katniss reassures her, trying to sound strong. She looks down at her own dress and runs her hand over it nervously.

This could go two ways. The first way – the way she secretly thinks she prefers – that Peeta isn't annoyed at her and doesn't think of her as a piece of meat and she finds a way to not get tongue-tied around him like she did at the bakery.

The second way is that Peeta refuses to talk to her and she ends up having to go to Cray's Coffees several blocks away from Mellarks and endure a lifetime of regret whenever she walks past the place.

She doesn't have enough time to think, however, because Johanna suddenly appears, stalking over to the booth in her signature supermodel style (all swaying hips and smooth foot placements and a pushed out chest) with a satisfied smile and three boys on her heels. Katniss shoots her an exasperated look.

"Katniss, Madge, I'd like you to meet Gale Hawthorne-" she gestures to the dark-haired one. He waves his hand slightly and grins. "- and Darius Collins-" the red-head nods his greeting before returning his gaze to Johanna. "-and, well, Katniss… you already know Peeta, don't you?" Her tone is sickly sweet and Katniss glares at her furiously.

"It's nice to see you again, Katniss." Peeta says sincerely. Gale nudges his friend and gives him a look. Peeta blushes.

"Uh… yeah…" she says, flustered.

"Sit down guys, I'll get another round of drinks." Johanna says. Gale practically leaps over to sit beside Madge, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"I love your dress," he says. Madge giggles. Darius follows Johanna to the bar, and Peeta sits hesitantly beside Katniss, smiling at her.

"I like your dress as well," he offers, his blue eyes a shade darker since the last time she saw him.

"Thanks," she says, looking away.

Their conversation stops there, and Katniss watches as Madge stares intently at Gale as he talks about something. She fees that pang in her heart at how fascinated they seem with each other. If she isn't careful, she's going to end up being the only person in her group of friends without a boyfriend. She almost cries in relief when Johanna and Darius reappear with a tray of new drinks, and she swipes hers and downs half of it just for something to do.

"What are you drinking?" Peeta asks.

"Pardon?" Katniss coughs, surprised that he's actually talking to her.

"Your drink; what is it?"

"Rum and Coke… the usual."

"Cool," he smiles, taking a sip of his. Katniss fidgets for a second before realising that he was probably expecting her to return the question.

"What- what about you?"

"Just water today," Peeta says, though he sounds like he wishes he was drinking something just a little stronger.

"Uh, yum." Katniss flounders, cringing internally. _Yum? Really? It's water, for goodness sake. _Johanna suddenly grabs her glass and slams it down on the table once it's empty.

"You're coming with me, pretty boy," she tells Darius, holding out her hand for him to take. He looks astonished at first, but quickly recovers, taking her hand and disappearing into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Gale seems to notice Madge's wistful expression and stands up.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he says with a smile.

"Really?" Madge asks. Gale nods and Katniss watches at Madge follows him off in the direction Johanna and Darius went.

Fucking fantastic. She's been abandoned.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, his voice unsure, testing the waters. Katniss shifts away from him a little, convinced that he doesn't want to be sat so close to her when they have an entire booth to themselves. "I'm sorry to ask this… but I have to know."

"What?" Katniss asks, the words coming out sharper than she intended.

"Was me giving you my number too-forward? Or inappropriate?"

That was _not _what she expected him to say.

"Because I didn't know how to just ask you… and you didn't call or text me or come back to the shop. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Katniss looks up and finds his face a picture of sweetness. He looks genuinely sorry.

"I- you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I thought it was nice of you," she says.

"Why didn't you text me or something?"

"I washed my jeans… your number was in the pocket."

"Oh."

"I think I wanted to text you or something… I just, didn't."

"You _think_?" Peeta asks.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh."

They fall into silence again.

Madge comes back searching for a drink, bending over the table to grab her glass. Gale shamelessly stares at her ass. Katniss watches him carefully. Madge is delicate. Madge doesn't need to be picked up by this guy and then dumped the next day.

"M- Madge?" she exclaims, cringing at how croaky her voice is. "Can you, er, come with me?"

"Yeah, sure Kat," Madge replies. She tells Gale she'll be right back and Katniss drags her by the arm into the girl's bathrooms. They're empty, and Katniss is free to begin pacing up and down. "What's wrong?" Madge asks, standing in front of one of the mirrors and dabbing at her lipstick.

"I can't do this! I'm just sitting there in silence. He probably thinks I hate him or something!" she pauses, running a hand through her hair, messing it all up. Madge makes a motherly 'tut tut' sound and smoothes it back into place. "He keeps trying to talk to me and I don't know what to say."

"Just be normal, Katniss. By the way he was looking at you back there, I can tell that he likes you."

"Don't say that. Don't lie to make me feel better, Madge."

"I'm not! He looked like you were the most amazing thing," at Katniss' incredulous look, she rolls her eyes. "Its the truth, Kat. I'm not lying to you. Promise."

"I don't believe you. And I can't believe you and Jo left me alone!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but we both thought you could be a little more relaxed if it was just the two of you. We didn't want to interfere, especially since he looks like he's actually interested in you!" Madge hisses. Katniss scowls, grinding her teeth.

"Stop it."

"Oh, and did you know that he stopped by at the florists two days ago," Madge asks, raising an eyebrow. Katniss freezes. "I asked him how I could help. He started muttering about something. I could've sworn he said 'Katniss'."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"He wasn't getting flowers for me."

"Yeah, right. He was planning to get flower for one of the other Katniss' in this town." Madge says.

"He's not interested in me."

"He is. Give him a chance."

"Why should I? How do I know that he's not a huge douche bag?"

"Has he tried to touch you yet?" Madge asks.

"No." Katniss snaps.

"Has he said anything remotely sexual to you?"

"No."

"Has he made any kind of move since that day you met him in Mellarks that could indicate that he wants to fuck you and then leave you?"

"Madge!" Katniss cries.

"Has he?!"

"For fucks sake! No!"

"And does he look like he'd ever take advantage of you or call you a bitch or a slag or a frigid whore?" Madge continues, counting off the checklist with her fingers

"No," Katniss whispers.

"There you go then," her friend concludes. "I promise you, Kat. He seems like a really good guy. And if he tries any dick moves, I'm sure Johanna would gladly punch his lights out."

"I'm just scared. I don't want to look stupid again."

"You never looked stupid, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now get back out there."

"Fine."

Madge follows Katniss out of the bathrooms. All the confidence that had been built up in her by her friend's encouragement fizzles out when Peeta comes into view. He's in a deep conversation with Gale, his brow furrowed, his blue eyes dazzling. Madge squeezes Katniss hand and disappears again with Gale. Katniss slips back into the seat and tries to remember what Madge said.

"Hey." Peeta greets her.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries," he says, nodding once. Katniss fiddles with her glass. Shit.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss sees Peeta relax against the upholstered seat. His phone buzzes and she pulls it out, tapping out a reply to what seems to be text. She sees his reply and frowns. _Acrylic and Oil are different things, you should know that. _Followed by a winky face.

"Acrylic and oil?" she blurts out, slapping her hand over her mouth once she's said it. An amused smile on his lips. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"It's alright," he tells her. Katniss hugs her arms around her body. "I could tell you were reading it anyway."

"You could not."

"I could. You had your chin practically on my shoulder."

"I didn't!" Katniss exclaims, embarrassed at the whiny tone her voice takes on. Peeta just looks more entertained.

"Okay, you didn't," Peeta says, though it's clear he's just saying it to console her. She lets out a huff of indignation. "But that was my brother, Fenton. My birthday's coming up in a few days and he wanted to know what paints to get me as a present."

"Not much of a surprise then."

"He'd rather me just tell him. Fen doesn't do well in art shops."

"You paint?"

"Yeah," Peeta says, blushing a little. "It's always been an… uh, a hobby of some sort. Helps me clear my head."

"Oh, cool. My sister liked painting when she was little."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, Prim."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah… he's older. Unfortunately."

"Cool. Prim's younger."

"What's she like?" he asks, honestly interested in what she has to say.

"She was stubborn. Blonde, blue eyed, gorgeous," she runs her finger over the tip of her class and sucks the drops of alcohol off her digit. Peeta's eyes follow her movements. "A lot like you, actually. You could've passed as siblings."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Peeta asks. Katniss backtracks.

"No! I mean, no, yes, I mean- sorry," she shakes her head.

"I know I'm gorgeous." Peeta teases, giving her a smouldering look. She squirms, intrigued by the way his eyes darken, ignoring the butterflies below her stomach.

"Whatever," she says flippantly. Peeta just chuckles softly.

"You said that your sister _was _stubborn. Is she not stubborn anymore?"

"Uh, no." Katniss says, thinking of the way Prim had insisted that they go to the rundown old theme park in town the day before it closed. She had been flung from the seat of a rickety ride, her back snapping as she flew from the ride and landed on the ground, the seatbelt torn from the seat. She swallows, willing herself not to cry.

For two years she hasn't cried about Prim. She isn't about to start now. Prim's last words to Katniss as she lay in the grass with the neon fairground lights reflecting off the tears in her eyes had been '_move on, Katniss'. _She was going to live for the promise she made. Peeta Mellark wasn't about to make her break that promise, no way.

"So is she stubborn or not?" Peeta asks. "I'm confused." He stares at Katniss, unaware of what he's just done. What he's just fallen into.

"She's dead." Katniss mumbles.

"I'm so, so, sorry Katniss. I didn't know… I – I didn't think…" Peeta's so sad all of a sudden, his eyes wide his hands hovering in mid-air, unsure of if he should hug her or pat her hand or bring her an entire roll of toilet paper. She tries to ignore the feeling that swells in her gut. She _wants _him to hug her.

_Three meetings, Katniss, _she thinks, _he's not interested._

"It's fine. It was a long time ago. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sorry though. And I do understand-"

"Can we change the subject, please?" Katniss asks desperately. Peeta pauses, his mouth still open, and nods.

"How long have you worked at Twelve Press then?" he says, keeping his voice even and the subject even.

"Um, about two and half years now."

"And your articles are already the star attractions? That's some feint."

"Not really. I just buy Haymitch lots of coffee." Katniss shrugs. Peeta laughs again, though the sound is strained. He's not the same now. Katniss has ruined it by bringing up the past.

"Haymitch sounds like a fun guy."

"The best," Katniss can't keep the sarcasm from her voice. She's relieved to have moved on. "How about you? Do you work at Mellarks full time?" Turn the conversation back to him, that's what she needs to do.

"Mostly – it's a family business and I guess I kind of owe my parents for raising me-" he chuckles softly. "– but I also sell paintings."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They don't make much, but it's nice to know that I have a source of income that's from my own hard work."

"Would I have ever seen any of your paintings?"

"If you typed 'Peeta Mellark paintings' in Google you'd probably see a few." Peeta says with a smile.

"I've never met a painter."

"Really?"

"No."

"I've never met someone with eyes like yours."

"Excuse me?" Katniss asks, incredulous.

"Sorry, it's just that you have really beautiful eyes."

"They're just boring old grey."

"No they aren't. They're silver."

"I think you're imagining things," Katniss watches Peeta swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down the smooth arch of his neck.

"No, I'm not. They're like molten silver. They caught my eyes when you came back and told me that the coffee you received was disgusting."

"I didn't mean it." Katniss blushes.

"I'm surprised I didn't keep messing up your order, actually. You have a killer stare."

"The coffee was amazing," Katniss reassures him. "And I couldn't even look at you."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does," Peeta says, and his insistent tone makes Katniss' pulse spike.

"It doesn't _matter_." Katniss says, making her words more forceful. Peeta seems to get the message and falls silent.

"Sorry," he whispers.

Katniss takes another sip of her drink. She needs to leave before he gets annoyed or she embarrasses herself even more. Johanna and Madge are nowhere in sight.

"You look really nice, by the way. We kind of match." Peeta speaks up again. His cheerful expression has returned, Katniss notices. He's skilled at forming a mask. She's skilled at being an anti-social blob. He's trying admirably to keep the conversation going, even with a broken oar like herself.

"How do we match?"

"I'm wearing black and grey. You're wearing black and grey." Peeta shrugs.

"I'm just wearing black," Katniss says, looking down at her dress. "It's not called an LBD for nothing."

"Yeah, but look," Peeta chuckles, reaching forward and touching her arm. She flinches away in surprise and the movement somehow sends his hand brushing against her breast. "Oh, shit, sorry." Peeta mumbles, his cheeks flushing red again.

"No, no. It was an accident."

"I didn't mean it- Katniss, fuck. I'm sorry. I'm saying the wrong things and doing-"

"Don't worry about- it's fine… I've got to go." In her moment of panic, Katniss jumps away from the table, her face flaming up when she bangs her hip against the corner of the table top in her rush to get away. She's embarrassed herself way too much.

Despite this embarrassment she feels, she can't help but notice the strange urge she has to return back to Peeta, as if there's some strange connection between the two of them. _It must be a pretty important bond, _Katniss thinks, _for it to be so strong and unbreakable._

The proverb about two people being connected by an unbreakable red string crosses her mind, but she shakes it off. _Its a stupid proverb anyway. _

Katniss is _not _connected to Peeta Mellark. She's met him three times, and each time she fumbled over her words and made herself look like a complete idiot. She needs to get out of this club before she does it again.

Johanna and Madge will figure out she's called a cab themselves, but she texts them anyway in case they worry about where she's gone off too. It's freezing outside – her breath steams into the air – and she instantly regrets not bringing a coat. Inside the club the skimpy dress was comfortable. But out here she's freezing. Worse still, there aren't any cabs in sight. It must be later than she thought.

She pulls out her phone to call someone from the taxi company, the thought of her bed and a good book or late night TV calling her name. Goosebumps prickle her bare skin as she waits for somebody to pick up.

"Tigris Taxis. How can I help you?" a voice asks.

"Hi, I need a taxi to pick me up outside Club Mockingjay."

"Okay, when do you need this taxi?"

"Right now would be ideal." Katniss replies, wobbling about back and forth in her shoes up and down the sidewalk.

"I'm afraid we don't have any available taxis right now in that area. The nearest is half an hour away."

"Uh, really?" Katniss winces. Half an hour? That's long enough to be found by Jo and Madge. That's long enough for Peeta to find her, _if_ he still thinks she's a human being with feelings.

"Yes, would you like to book it now?" the voice purrs the suggestion. Katniss imagines a feline-looking face as the owner.

"No, no. I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure? We have other clients who will take it if you don't."

"Nah, it's alright."

"Okay, have a good evening."

"Yep… you too." Katniss sighs and fights the urge to throw her mobile down onto the concrete and scream. The dial tone buzzes obnoxiously.

Checking her purse to see if she has enough money for the bus, Katniss begins to the walk to the bus stop three blocks away. Her thoughts flicker back to Peeta. He's going to be humiliated when Jo and Madge and Gale and Darius come back and find him sitting by himself. All he was trying to do was compliment her – and she freaked out and just pushed him away instead. Again.

She's so preoccupied with her thoughts that doesn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her. It's only when a hand comes to rest on her upper arm from behind and pull her backwards a little that she whips around in a panic and swings her hand forward blindly into the darkened street. Her knuckles make contact with something firm and she relishes at the sound of her hand hitting flesh.

"I have pepper spray!" she squeaks, staggering back slightly, unable to see in the dim light.

"Okay, wow," a disembodied voice grimaces.

"Shit, _Peeta?_" Katniss slaps her hand against her forehead and groans internally. The panic she just felt at having a potential attack trying to grab her ass or something vanishes, replaced with relief. And then she panics again. What is _wrong _with her? First she rejected him. Then she didn't thank him for saving her from getting run over. And now she's punched him in the face.

"I guess I shouldn't have grabbed your arm in the darkness," Peeta replies, stepping closer towards her, rubbing his jaw. "You have an excellent left hook by the way."

"Oh, my God," Katniss gasps. "I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean to hit you… I just… I freaked out, I guess. Sorry."

"I'll live," Peeta shrugs, his eyes glistening. Katniss nods. Peeta shifts his weight. A slight flush has crept up onto his cheeks, and he looks away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't have pepper spray, at least not on me."

"I figure you can't fit it in your purse?"

"No, but it never hurts to be armed."

"I suppose."

"Sorry," she whispers again.

"Don't worry… I'm kind of used to-" he chuckles wryly, cutting himself off. Katniss frowns. Was he about to say that he was _used _to getting hit?

"Oh."

"Uh, yeah. So, where are you going? Your friends are gonna wonder where you've gone."

"I'm tired. It's been a long week, you know."

"Yeah…"

"I just want to go home and watch TV."

"You need a ride?" Peeta offers. Katniss freezes.

This is how it always plans out. She freaks out. She runs off. Guys mistake her for playing hard to get and wanting them to follow her, when really she just wants to get away. They kiss her. They offer to go back to their place for 'coffee'. She fell for the offer the first few times, before she realised that coffee never actually meant coffee.

She thinks of Peeta and his stellar coffee-making skills. Maybe it's a symbol.

_Maybe he's just good at making coffee.  
_

"I'll get the bus."

"The bus is cold and filled with grumpy people, Katniss," Peeta says. "Let me take you back to your place."

"The bus isn't that bad," she insists, hoping that he wont think her reluctance is just part of an elaborate scheme. She hopes that _him_ offering _her_ a ride isn't part of an elaborate scheme.

"My car is better. I have heated seats." Peeta says, a hint of a smile appearing on his lips. Katniss wrinkles her nose suspiciously.

"So?"

"You look cold," he notes. She furrows her brow at him. What's he trying to do? "I should've offered you my jacket," he pulls his jacket off and reaches towards her. She hunches her shoulders and her hands curl into fists. "Sorr-"

"If you want to get into my panties just tell me, okay?! Stop dragging it out with all this chivalry shit!" Katniss snaps. Peeta is stunned into silence, but he still drapes his jacket over her shoulders. She hates how she does up the first two buttons after her outburst.

"I'm not trying to 'get into your panties'." Peeta finally says, his words quiet and calculated. Katniss knows she's hurt him.

"I know-"

"I just thought you'd like a lift home. And you do look cold."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"If the offer of a ride home is still there, I'd like to accept it," Katniss says. Peeta nods.

"Yeah, yeah. My car's just along here."

"After I've yelled at you, punched you, yelled at you again?"

"I obviously made you feel uncomfortable by asking about your sister… and I scared you by creeping up like that."

"And I didn't mean to touch your… your…" he clears his throat.

"Let's forget that happened." Katniss tells him. He blushes and grins.

"And I can't exactly let you go home by yourself either."

"Thank you." Katniss nods, trying to ignore the awkward feeling bubbling up inside her. They walk in silence until they reach Peeta's car. Ever courteous, he opens the door for her and shuts it once she's seated. As he pulls out into the street, the seats begin to heat up. Katniss' bare legs tickle at the temperature change.

"Where do you live then?" Peeta asks softly.

"Oh, um…. The West Dell apartments… just off Hamlin Way."

"Forest girl, huh?"

"Yeah. It's as far as I can get out of the city without being in the suburbs… and I can go hiking when I'm stressed if I want."

"I've never been a hiking person… I prefer being inside and baking."

"You like painting though," Katniss says, noting the way his eyes brighten at her memory. "Where I hike there's some really nice views."

"Are you inviting me to go hiking with you?"

"Oh, uh, I- I don't-"

"Katniss, I'm messing with you."

"Oh! Well, you could come if you wanted."

"I'll think about it."

"What do you paint otherwise? Do you create paintings of coffee?"

"Funny," Peeta laughs, reaching forward to turn on the blinker. Katniss shifts in her seat, watching the profile of his face. Basked in the dashboard lights and the lights from other cars, his eyelashes look like spider webs, framing his eyes perfectly. I notice the slightly silver shimmer of a scar on his neck, stretching over the side of his throat and dipping below the collar of his black leather jacket. She wonders how it got there.

"Katniss?"

"Huh?"

"I, uh, I said that I paint anything that interests or terrifies me."

"Oh," Katniss nods enthusiastically, embaressed at being caught staring. He rubs the back of his neck again. "That's cool. I can't paint to save my life."

"It's a skill that took a long time to master. I bet you have a skill that you've improved at over the years."

"Actually, yes. I do."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"I'm the one who's made a complete dick of themselves tonight, you're excused." Peeta laughs as he turns down onto her street.

"Archery." Katniss spits out.

"Wha- _what_?" Peeta splutters.

"See. I told you that you'd laugh."

"No, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just surprised," Peeta parks up outside her apartment block and turns to look at her. Katniss fiddles with her seatbelt. "I didn't expect someone like you to be an archer."

"Someone like me?"

"You give the impression of being independent and strong… and you look amazing tonight. If I had to pick something to go with you – well, it wouldn't be a bow and arrow."

"Well, you suite painting. You seem creative and stuff."

"Thanks." Peeta smiles. Katniss smiles back at him. She glances up at her apartment window.

"Do you want to come inside? For a drink or something?"

It's then that the little voice inside her head scolds her. _You've yelled at him and become paranoid that he's just another douchebag, and now you're inviting him into your apartment? _She bites her lip. It's only eleven o'clock. Normally she'd still be at the club, getting even more intoxicated. _You're already drunk, dumbass, or you wouldn't have invited him in, _the voice reminds her.

"If that's okay with you." Peeta says. Katniss nods, forcing herself to climb out the car and out into the cold night air. She hurries up into her apartment building, eager to get inside, and presses the elevator button for the fifth floor. Peeta is silent as they walk along the hallway and as she unlocks her apartment door.

"You can hang your coat up just there," she directs, pointing to a row of hooks on the wall. Peeta pulls his jacket off and hangs it neatly.

Katniss dumps her purse on her coffee table and turns to face Peeta, who is surveying the open plan layout of her home with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"You've got a nice place," he states. "I love the orange paint." He points to the walls. Katniss smiles again.

"I'm just going to change into something else. Make yourself comfortable," she says, gesturing to the couch. She darts into her bedroom and yanks her dress off, pulling on a faded green shirt and a pair of sweats, twisting her hair back into a braid. She re-enters the living space and moves over to the small kitchen attached to it, pulling out a few bottle of beer.

"I hope Bud is alright with you. I haven't been grocery shopping lately."

"Nah, that's cool. Cheers." Katniss sits down beside Peeta on the sofa, making sure to keep a fair distance between the two of them.

"Uh, Madge said you visited the florists a few days ago. She works there."

"Oh, um." Peeta blushes, embarrassed at being caught out.

"She said she didn't remember you until I said you worked at Mellarks."

"Yeah, I was... uh..." he looks away, taking a long drag of the beer.

"Buying flowers?" she plays off her initial bad conversation starter as best as she can. Peeta laughs.

"Yes, actually, I was."

His laughter sets off the mood. Katniss relaxes. Normally the guy she'd invited round would have already tried to kiss her. Peeta has given her space. Instead, they talk for a while about trivial things; life at Twelve Press and what her next articles look to be about, business at Mellarks and some more about his brother, Fen. Katniss doesn't realise that all the beer is gone until she reaches for another. She stands to find something else, wanting Peeta to stay and chat with her. It's been a long time since she's actually been able to sit next to someone who wasn't Jo or Madge and just talk.

He's even kicked his shoes off, relaxing back into her couch. She put the TV on to use it as a distraction is necessary, but it's been on mute for the entire time.

"… I knew that I was going to get into trouble, but I did it anyway."

"What happened?" Katniss asks, pulling out coffee beans and chucking them into the grinder, not caring about the horrible churning sound it makes. "Did your Dad find out that your brother had given you all that icing?"

"Uh, yeah. He found out when I threw up all over the floor." Peeta grimaces. Katniss laughs, pouring the coffee into two mugs and bringing it over to him.

"This isn't as good as the coffee you made me, but it's better than nothing," she apologises.

"You liked the coffee I made you?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was the best coffee ever and all that shit. Carry on telling me about your throwing-up fiasco." Katniss snorts. Peeta gives her a pointed look. She lets out an uncharacteristically high pitched giggle and punches his arm. He rolls his eyes and continues.

"So I threw up – everywhere – and when Dad found me he just sat me up on the countertop and gave me a glass of water and went to go and find Fen and Rye and demanded they clean up my vomit as a punishment," Peeta chuckles at the memory. Katniss narrows her eyes.

"Who's Rye?"

"What?"

"You said that your Dad went to get Fen and… Rye?" she presses her hands to the hot ceramic of the coffee cup and watches him. Peeta's face pales and his eyes widen. "Peeta?"

"When you told me about your sister… Prim… I realised that we had something in common," he starts, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the coffee cup, looking down at the coffee as if it's suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Katniss folds her legs under her. "I had another brother… in between Fen and I. Rye."

"What happened?" Katniss asks, leaning forward and resting her hand on his.

"When he was sixteen – I was twelve – we were sitting at the dinner table one evening when he threw down his cutlery and said 'Mom, Dad, I'm gay'. It was completely out of nowhere. Mom was furious. She always wanted to have the perfect set of children, and in her eyes, a gay son was a bad son," he pauses, shifting to put his mug on the coffee table.

"She tried to make him 'normal'. Sent him to groups. Sent him to therapy. And when that didn't work she started to yell and hit him. He was so ashamed of himself – she made him hate himself – that he… he… killed himself a year later."

"How?" I ask, shocked at his confession. He runs a shaky hand through his hair.

"Stepped out in front of a train."

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry Peeta."

"Yeah, we all are. My Dad beats himself up about it every day."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She moved out years ago. Blamed us all, of course." Peeta take a long gulp of his drink and lets out a long exhale. Katniss surprises him (and herself) by throwing her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"Prim, my sister, died when she was seventeen as well," she mumbles. Peeta presses his hands to the small of her back and waits for her to continue. She appreciates his silence. "She was moving to New York with her boyfriend, Rory, straight after graduation. Had it all planned out. The day before she was due to leave, we went to the old fairground in our town,"

"It was an old place – been running for years – and the machinery wasn't exactly safe. Safe enough for most, but not for Prim. She was thrown from a ride and died ten minutes later."

"Oh, Katniss, that's worse than Rye."

"No it wasn't. She died happy. Rye… he died…"

"Torn up inside?" Peeta finishes. Katniss nods and shifts again to lean against him more, revealing in his warmth and scent. He sighs against her skin.

"I miss her," she murmurs, closing her eyes. He pulls her closer.

"I miss him too. I didn't appreciate him enough… and then he was gone."

"She told me to move on, you know… it's been difficult though. Did you know I haven't been with anyone since she died? And that was six years ago."

"Six years?" Peeta asks, his hands rubbing soothing circles over her arms.

"Yeah."

"That's a long time."

"I know. It feels like she's only been gone a day."

"The pain – it still hurts, doesn't it?"

"When does it go away?" Katniss muses. "I asked my Uncle Haymitch once. His wife died on their honeymoon. He told me that it never goes away. You just learn to deal with it."

"My Dad said that exact same thing at Rye's funeral."

"I wish things were different. I wish I was the one to be thrown from that ride."

Katniss is taken by surprise when Peeta sits upright with a jolt, pushing her backwards and holding her at arm's length, staring at her with an intensity she's never felt before.

"Don't you_ ever _say anything like that again, okay?" he says, shaking her slightly. "I know it's difficult to move on. I know what it's like. But you have people who care about you, okay?"

"Like who?"

"Like me."

"Oh."

"Alright then… I know I'm practically a stranger, but I want to get to know you, Katniss. Would you let me do that?"

The look on his face is filled with such a delicate type of nervousness that she can't say no. Whether it's the alcohol loosening her mind or the desire deep down to have someone to love and be loved in return making an appearance, she doesn't know. She just knows that Peeta isn't going to hurt her. Not now. Not now that they've told each other about their long lost siblings on what most would call a first date. She squares her shoulders and moves back to be against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yes. I'll allow it."

* * *

**_Find me at writingforhugs on tumblr. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's part 2. Thank you for the lovely response :) **

* * *

When she wakes the next morning, she's lying in her bed with the duvet pulled up to her shoulders. Aside from a hangover, she's not feeling too bad.

That is, until she remembers the events of the previous night. The way she opened up to Peeta. The way he opened up to her. It felt nice to just sit there and talk with him – to release a little of what was hurting her. She hasn't felt that safe for a long time. The feeling of panic is stronger than the feeling of safety. What if he never talks to her again? What if he tells people about what she said?

She can just imagine him laughing.

Reaching one arm out from under the safety of her duvet, she reaches out for her mobile, which is sat on her bedside table. When she sees the time, her sluggish mind is immediately cleared as she hauls her ass out of the bed. Its 9:30. Johanna's picking her up to take her to wherever Annie and Finnick have decided for breakfast at 10.

Taped to the handle of the bathroom door is a note that stops Katniss in her tracks. It's from Peeta. With shaking hands, Katniss picks it up.

_Katniss, _

_I had fun last night. _The next sentence is crossed out, but she can still read it. _I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. _

_I took the liberty of putting my number into your phone – I hope that doesn't cross any lines. I'd love to take you out some time._

_-Peeta_

Below his cramped handwriting is a tiny picture of a dandelion. It's so apt to his personality that she feels her heart leap as she traces her thumb over the ink. Carefully peeling off the tape, she pins the note to her noticeboard, before shaking her head and darting into the bathroom.

The hot water soothes her aching head and muscles, and she has to physically drag herself out of the shower and back into her bedroom to get dressed. She throws on a pair of light brown jeans, her trusty boots, and a dark green sweater Madge bought her a month or two back. She ties her hair back into a neater braid and puts her purse and lip balm into her satchel. She's just putting her and Peeta's coffee cups into the dishwasher when her cell phone buzzes with a text from Johanna.

_Johanna:_

_Hurry up brainless! I'm starving out here!_

_-Received at 9:59am-_

Katniss rolls her eyes and doesn't answer, knowing it'll just piss her spiky-haired friend off even more. Sure enough, another message arrives two minutes later.

_Johanna:_

_We're gonna be late! Get your ass down here before I come up there and do it myself!_

_-Received 10:01am-_

Taking one last look around, she exits her apartment and makes her way outside. Johanna's car, which looks like it's not second hand, but tenth, stands out in the street of relatively new cars, the rusted metal glinting in to sunlight.

"Hey Jo," she greets her friend as she buckles herself in.

"God, you took your time!" Johanna sighs, pulling out into the road and flashing her middle finger to the person who honks their horn behind her. "I want something to eat, for crying out loud! And, of course, we haven't seen Finn for ages."

"Its three minutes past ten." Katniss deadpans. Johanna makes a noncommittal grunting sound.

"Whatever, brainless."

"When did Finnick get back then?" Katniss asks, laughing at Johanna's peeved expression.

"Uh, around midday yesterday. Took him most of the afternoon to drive back from the airport."

"I thought he wasn't meant to be back for another week."

"So did Annie," Johanna adds. "He drove from the airport, bought her flowers at some fancy-pancy place just outside of the city, and then just randomly showed up at her apartment."

"That's so romantic." Katniss sighs.

"Romantic?" Johanna asks, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Katniss. "Since when have you cared about romantic?"

"Well, it is. It was sweet of Finn."

"Speaking of sweet, how come you and baker-boy were gone when Madge and I came to find you last night?"

"Nothing happened, Jo-"

"I wasn't saying that anything did."

"I said that I had to go and he followed me out."

"Did you throw a tantrum?" Johanna asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You just said that you told him that you 'had to go'. Come on, brainless. That's the escape phrase. Everyone knows that," Johanna gives her a pointed look as she comes to a stop at a red light. Katniss squirms in her seat. "Tell me what happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you chicken out?"

"No!"

"Did _he _chicken out?"

"No, Johanna, I freaked out on him because I mentioned Prim by accident and he asked about it because he doesn't know and then it got all uncomfortable and he was just being nice… and I panicked anyway…" she pauses from breath, wringing the strap of her satchel in her hands in a nervous gesture. "And then I ran off and he followed me and I thought it was some guy trying to grab me so I punched him and then-"

"Wait, you _punched him_?" Johanna asks, her lips twitching with amusement. Katniss nods, holding her head in her hands. "Jesus, brainless. You know the phrase 'hitting on someone' isn't literal, right?"

"Yes, Johanna!" Katniss snaps.

"But what did-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Katniss interrupts, leaning her elbow against the window and sighing Johanna doesn't speak for a while.

"Where have Annie and Finn picked for breakfast?" Katniss eventually asks as they get closer to town. It's ten past ten now, and a long queue has built up on the only road into the town centre.

"Uh," Johanna presses her lips into a line. "Funnily enough, it's Mellarks."

"_Are you serious?"_

"Yeah. I thought you knew already. I was surprised you didn't say you had a bad hangover or something so you didn't have to come."

"Obviously I didn't know then, did I?"

"Obviously."

"I can't go there. Peeta's going to be there and it's just going to be awkward because of what he said and what I said and – Jo, turn this car around right now!"

"I'm not turning this car around, brainless."

"Please, Jo. You don't understand how humiliating this is going to be! He's going to see me and then just laugh in my face!"

"Listen, Katniss," Jo says. Katniss blinks. Johanna never calls her by her real name unless it's something important. "Madge told me about how you were worrying in the bathroom last night. About how you didn't believe her when she told you that the way Peeta was looking at you last night wasn't the 'I want to fuck her' kind of look. It was the 'Damn, she's beautiful' kind."

"Shut up."

"I'm telling the truth. Madge was as well!"

"Oh, and I suppose you believe that he went to the florists as well."

"You're the only Katniss in this town."

"Whatever."

"And at any point did you see him as much _glance _at another girl. When I went over to find them, Darius and Gale were happily ogling the waitress' tits. Peeta just looked at her face."

"How do you know that he isn't a douche?"

"I don't."

"Exactly."

"And nor does Madge or _you. _Give him a chance."

"There's a parking space there." Katniss mumbles, pointing to a space between a red Vauxhall Corsa and a beaten up truck with 'Birling and Son' written on the side. Johanna sighs and parks.

"Peeta might not even be at the bakery today. How do you know it isn't his day off?"

"Surely he would've stayed the night if it was his day off?"

"Does that mean you _wanted _him to stay?"

"No, I…. I – uh." Katniss trails off.

She _didn't _want him to stay. She didn't want to have to wake up in the morning faced with what would probably be an adorable sleepy Peeta. She didn't want to have to offer him breakfast but not eat anything herself. Simply the idea of having to look him in the eye after the little heart-to-heart they had is mortifying (even though the human contact had comforted her).

But then again, somehow Katniss ended up in bed. He must have picked her up after she fell asleep in his arms. How long did he wait before putting her in bed and writing her the note? A tiny fragile part of her soul pokes and prods at the idea of him sitting there for a long while, stroking her hair and watching her sleep and letting her take comfort in his presence. The malicious part of her mind reminds her of how she had the best night's sleep last night. Normally – even with a hangover – it takes her hours to fall asleep, and even then she wakes up sporadically throughout the night to wander around her empty, silent apartment.

"No one's laughing at your expense, Katniss. Nobody's trying to hurt you." Johanna says sincerely, scrunching her nose up against the cold fall wind. Katniss frowns, staring down at the sidewalk. "I tell you what. You're gonna come in and eat whatever you want. If Peeta isn't there, I get to laugh at you and explain what happened to everyone."

Katniss rolls her eyes again at her friend's words. "And if he _is _there?"

"You'll ignore him – if you can – and have a good time regardless."

"Fine."

"Good." Johanna nods her head and pushes the front door of Mellarks open.

Warmth hits Katniss the second she steps into the bakery. It's quiet. Cosy scents waft in from the kitchen, and fresh bread, pastries, and coffee fill the air. Despite promising herself that she wouldn't, Katniss' eyes flit up to the counter. A blonde head stands behind it. Her heart jumps. The person turns.

It isn't Peeta.

"What can I get for you two lovely ladies?" he says. Katniss' shoulders slump in relief. This person – Fenton, she assumes – has the same blonde hair and blue and eyes and broad-shouldered build like Peeta, but his smile isn't lopsided like his brothers. Katniss' eyes widen. What would Rye have looked like?

"We're meeting some friends here." Johanna explains. Fenton nods and allows them to walk out into the café area.

Madge waves excitedly at the two girls as they make their way over to a window side table. Annie appears next, a huge smile on her freckled face. And then Finnick stands up, his bronze hair perfectly styled like usual, his cheeky grin and bold green eyes exactly the same as the last time Katniss saw him, seven months ago.

"Johanna!" he exclaims, standing up from his seat and enveloping Jo in a hug. Johanna slaps his ass teasingly. Annie blushes. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You have," Johanna laughs. "Annie's a lucky girl."

"Nice to see you too, Jo." Annie says, biting her lip. Johanna moves aside to sit down beside Madge. Finnick fixes Katniss with a narrow-eyed stare.

"Hi, Finn." Katniss grins.

"Hey Kat." Finnick chuckles, hugging her tightly.

"How are you?"

"I've never been better." Finnick says, holding her at arm's length away and tugging her braid.

"Jo told me about how you surprised Annie," Katniss says. Finnick grins. "You're a big ol' softy at heart, aren't you?"

"Like a roast potato."

"Uh, yeah. Like a roast potato, Finn. That was exactly what I was going to compare you with." Katniss says. Finnick punches her arm affectionately and they sit down.

Conversation between the group flows easily. Everyone has a question for Finn, and he's happy to answer. Katniss sits back in her seat, focusing on her friends and not on the fact that Peeta could be metres away. Annie leans against Finn, never letting go of his hand, and he never lets go of hers. She watches him as he speaks, and whenever he looks down at her, she mouths something to him that makes me smile and kiss her temple. Their love is obvious. Katniss sighs. Her apartment really is empty.

"Katniss invited a boy to her apartment last night!" Johanna blurts out. Katniss whips her head round and glares at her.

"What boy? Who? Why?" Finnick asks. "Do I need to go beat him up?"

"Johanna!" Katniss hisses. Annie opens her mouth to speak but a deeper voice interrupts.

"Finn, you've been back for a day and you're already trying to beat people up?"

"Peeta!" Finnick chuckles, leaping up from his seat and almost wrestling Peeta to the ground as he wraps him into a bear hug. Katniss' mouth drops open. _What the fuck is happening?_

"Well, this _is _an interesting development!" Johanna laughs.

"What's going on?" Annie asks, glancing from Finnick and Peeta, to Katniss, and then at Johanna.

"That's the guy Katniss was hooking up with!" Johanna whispers.

"You invited him back to your place?" Madge asks.

"Guys!" Katniss hisses, hyperaware that this subject of her embarrassment and anxiety is three feet away and apparently a very good friend of Finnick.

"That's Peeta!" Annie squeals. "I've told you about him loads of times. Katniss, did you really hook up with him?"

"No," Katniss rushes to get her words out before Johanna confronts Peeta. "I met him here a month ago or something and we kept bumping into each other and then last night I invited him back to my place for coffee. _Nothing happened._"

"Its good to see you, buddy," Finn says, slapping Peeta on the back. "You know Annie…" Peeta turns to face the table, his eyes immediately locking on Katniss' face. His smile falters. The small smile Katniss was trying to present him with disappears and she nods her head once before looking away, her cheeks burning up.

"Guys, this is Peeta. Baking extraordinaire and long-time friend." Finn continues. Peeta raises his hand in an awkward wave.

"Johanna, Madge," he greets. "Uh, Katniss."

"Hey Peeta. Fancy seeing you around here," Madge grins, bumping her knee against Katniss' under the table.

"Well, I – uh – I do work here." Peeta chuckles.

"How'd you know the girls?" Finn asks, watching his friend curiously.

"They were at the same club as Gale and Darius and I last night." Peeta explains. Katniss can feel his eyes on her.

"Small world, huh?" Finn muses.

"Very small, apparently," Johanna simpers. Katniss resists the urge to strangle her friend with the strap of her handbag. "You and brainless over here were gone when we came back to find you last night."

"Uh, yeah." Peeta mumbles. Katniss wonders if she could burrow into the upholstered seat and disappear from view.

"Wait, slow it down just a tad," Finnick says, slumping back down in his seat. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Finn. Don't worry about it." Katniss stammers.

"Peeta, what happened?" Annie asks. Katniss buries her face in the menu.

"Uh… n-nothing," Peeta says. Katniss cringes. She guess this is the moment when he tells everyone about what she said. Maybe he'll make a joke about her being drunk or about having to carry her to bed when she fell asleep on him. Taking a deep breath, she pretends that it doesn't matter, even though her heart is hammering violently. Even though she feels sick.

"I offered Katniss a ride, and she invited me in for coffee. I had a nice time."

Peeta's words shock her. Katniss bites her lip. _I had a nice time. _Does he genuinely mean that? He seems to sense her discomfort and changes the subject.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes!" Johanna squeals, the mention of food distracting her. "I'll have the pancakes and whatever coffee goes with that." Peeta nods, writing Jo's order down on the notepad he holds. Katniss watches him smiling at everyone, jotting down what they say, his tongue sticking out slightly from his mouth in concentration. The sunlight that streams through the huge glass window to her left highlights his face, turning his eyelashes invisible. She jumps when he turns to face her, his blue eyes gentle.

"Katniss? What would you like?"

"I think she'd like Peeta." Johanna mutters. Madge hushes her. Annie giggles. Finn smiles. Katniss blushes as she looks up at Peeta, who doesn't seem to be bothered by what Johanna has said. That or he hasn't heard her. Katniss glances down at the menu. When she looks back up, she notices how a slight flush has indeed made its way up Peeta's neck. He licks his lips as she stares at him.

"I'll have the omelette, please… and the… err," she trails off.

"The Cinnamon Cappuccino? From the specials board?" he suggests with a small smile. Katniss nods.

"Your food shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes," Peeta says, smiling at everyone and turning away.

As soon as Peeta is out of earshot, Finnick slaps his hands down on the tabletop.

"_Katniss Everdeen,_" he hisses, fixing her with a stare. "When did you realise you fancied Peeta?" he leans forward, resting his chin in his hands. Annie smacks him on the side of the head and pulls him back.

"Stop teasing her, Finn. You too, Jo."

"I'm just telling her what she's afraid to admit."

"Kat – and only Katniss -" Annie continues, her words soft, her hair falling in waves around her face. "Tell me how this all happened. I've never seen you react that way to guy before."

"React like what?" Katniss asks.

"You're bright red, Kat." Madge says with a smile.

"You like him, don't you?" Annie asks.

"No! No, I don't," Katniss says, shaking her head. Johanna raises an eyebrow. Katniss decides to ignore her. "He's nice. Nicer than other guys…"

"Hey!" Finn exclaims. Katniss fixes him with a pointed look.

"You don't count, Finnick," she says. "I met him here… a month ago, like I said, and we kept bumping into each other and last night Johanna decided to be an complete traitor and invite him and his friends over to sit with us. And then I decided to get a taxi home and he offered me a lift. I offered him a drink."

"Kat, that's good! Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because Johanna likes to taunt me about it!"

"Madge is equally to blame here."

"Am not!" Madge snaps.

"Katniss, Peeta's a good guy." Annie speaks up.

"Annie's right," Finn nods. "He's had his troubles… like everyone else… but he's got a heart of gold. Trust me."

"You don't need to be worried about him. He isn't like the others." Annie says.

Katniss looks down at her lap. This breakfast was meant to celebrate Finnick coming home safe. And now it's turned into a counselling session.

"I don't know – I just…"

"He won't hurt you." Finnick says.

"And if he does, he'll lose not just one customer, but five!" Johanna says. Katniss frowns. Madge laughs under her breath.

"Don't worry about it, guys. We're here to celebrate Finn, not talk about me."

"I should hope that I've been celebrated every day!" Finnick says indignantly. Everyone's attention turns to him and Katniss sighs in relief.

"Finn, I have a framed picture of you on my desk at work," Madge says jokingly. Annie rolls her eyes and leans into Finnick's side. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer. Katniss bites her lip.

Five minutes later, Peeta reappears with a tray of drinks balanced on one arm, and another tray of omelettes and pancakes and waffles and pastries on the other.

"Waffles and chocolate syrup Finn? Really?" Johanna asks. Finnick glares at her.

"There's nothing wrong with a grown man wanting waffles, okay?" he says, stabbing the waffle with his fork. Peeta laughs.

"I forgot that a toy comes with waffles," he says, sliding the rest of the orders across the table to their respective owners. "Do you want me to go get it?"

"Don't encourage him, Peeta," Annie warns. "You know what he's like." Finnick's response is smearing chocolate syrup on the tip of Annie's nose.

"And an omelette for Katniss," Peeta says, placing the plate down in front of her.

"Thank you," Katniss murmurs. A call from the kitchens summons Peeta away, and Katniss relaxes considerably, finding it in her to actually let herself laugh along as Finnick talks about his marine friends instead of sitting there in silence.

"God damn, those were the best pancakes I've ever eaten." Johanna groans, rubbing her stomach as she waits for Katniss to buckle up.

"You should've tried the omelette I had. I was… ugh. It was beautiful."

"Wait, who are we talking about here? The omelette or the guy who served it?"

"Drop it, will you?"

"Kat, I'm speaking from the heart here-"

"_You have a heart?"_

_"_When I say that we wouldn't let someone hurt you. Finnick and Annie are obviously firm friends with Peeta – and you _know _that the two of them are trustworthy."

"What are you trying to say?" Katniss asks, narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"I'm trying to say stop beating yourself up because of the past," Johanna says, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

Johanna has never been one to let her emotions out. Like Katniss, she struggles to show others how she's truly feeling. _Unlike _Katniss, Jo tends to hide behind a mask of confidence and a brash attitude. Katniss just stays silent.

"Prim wouldn't want this, brainless."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what she said. I know that you're afraid to move on… but you have to. Pain doesn't always lessen, but you need to know how to manage it."

"Quit with the psychoanalysis, please," Katniss pleads, feeling uncomfortable.

"Go on a date with Peeta. Because a hot mess like him probably won't be available for much longer. If you don't get some of that – I will."

"Maybe," Katniss says, unable to hide her downcast expression.

"What are you afraid of?" Johanna inquires. Katniss shrugs, grateful that they've finally reached her house. Breakfast was stressful enough – she doesn't want to have to deal with admitting her feelings.

"Everything," she finally says. "Thanks for the ride, Jo."

"Anytime, brainless." Johanna calls, saluting her before driving away.

Retreating back into her apartment, Katniss changes back into her pyjamas. Today is going to be an 'I-can't-be-bothered' day. She flops back onto her couch, burying her face in the pillows. Her nose is invaded with the smell of cinnamon, coffee, and paints. _Peeta. _She lifts her head and bites her lip, bringing the pillow back to cover her face, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, letting his scent overwhelm her.

How long was he sitting on that sofa? It must have been a fairly long time for him to leave the pillow smelling like that. Katniss smiles a little. Johanna's words echo around her mind, distracting her.

_'__What are you afraid of?'_

She's afraid of not honouring Prim. Of not living. Of missing out on all the little moments that she could experience if only she started to believe in herself. She's afraid of Peeta really getting to know her and then realising what a train wreck he really is and then abandoning her. All in all, she's afraid of getting hurt.

Katniss wakes with a rumbling stomach. She doesn't know how long she's been passed out on the couch, so she grabs her cell to check the time. She's been out for hours. She's just about to turn her phone back off and drag herself into the kitchen to make something to eat for lunch when she catches sight of the tiny little envelope symbol in the corner of her screen.

It's a message from Peeta.

She wasn't even aware that his number was on her phone… she frowns. How did he get it? Steeling herself, she opens the text.

_Peeta-_

_Hey Katniss. It's Peeta. Finnick gave me your number… told me I should text you to let you know :)_

_-Received at 3:32pm-_

Katniss blinks, her heart racing. Anger briefly courses through her. Finn knowsthat she doesn't like her number being handed out to random strangers. A creeping suspicion that Johanna was responsible for it fills her. She squirms in her seat.

That text was received an hour ago. What if Peeta thinks that she doesn't want to reply? What if he thinks she's just being rude?

Placing her phone on the countertop in her kitchen, Katniss distracts herself by making a grilled cheese sandwich. She has to reply. She can't just leave the message unanswered. The idea of the text remaining one-sided makes her anxious in itself since it would weigh heavily on her mind.

_It's just a text, Katniss. No big deal._

A half-manic giggle escapes her lips. She's acting like a schoolgirl. A dippy, girly schoolgirl. She is neither of those. She's meant to be a sophisticated adult who can manage herself and others with a high level or maturity.

Her phone sits in the centre of the kitchen table. It glares at her. Katniss buries her face in the grilled cheese, savouring the sandwich and trying to think about how she could reply. She spends another ten minutes cleaning everything she used to make her meal in order to procrastinate.

By four o'clock, she makes up her mind. The abrupt manner of her decision making shocks and thrills her a little. For just a second she feels in control of her emotions and actions instead feeling like a fish out of water. She picks up the device and taps the 'compose message' box.

_Katniss-_

_Hi Peeta… I don't mind you having my number._

She blinks and shakes her head, pacing back forth across her living room. The tenants below her will undoubtedly file a complaint if she continues, but right now she doesn't care, even if it means having to shout through the floorboards that she's sorry when downstairs bangs their ceiling with a broom and tells her to keep it down.

That message seems to cold. And informal. She tries again.

_Katniss-_

_Hey! Thanks for the breakfast :) Sorry if I acted weird._

That doesn't seem right either. Too chipper. Too enthusiastic. He'll see right through it.

_Katniss-_

_Hey :)_

Before she can back out she presses send, flinging the phone down onto the couch before she can drop it onto the floor instead. Katniss grabs her laptop and opens up emails. After deleting some spam and answer one or two messages from colleagues and the forestry reservation she's reporting about, Katniss' phone buzzes. The vibrations from the device send shockwaves up her spine. She snatches up the phone.

_Peeta-_

_Hi. You don't mind me having your number do you? Finn said it would be okay._

_-Received at 4:15pm-_

_Katniss-_

_No, its fine. I'll just kill him later._

The response is almost immediate.

_Peeta-_

_I hope you're kidding. He's a good guy, really._

_-Received at 4:17pm-_

_Katniss-_

_Of course I'm kidding. _

_Peeta-_

_Phew. I was getting worried. How'd you like your breakfast?_

_-Received at 4:20pm-_

_Katniss-_

_It was really nice :) Did you put chocolate in the coffee?_

_Peeta_

_Damn, you caught me out. Chocolate and cinnamon making amazing coffee though._

_-Received at 4:22pm-_

_Katniss-_

_That's true. It might be the second-best coffee I've ever had…_

_Peeta-_

_Second best? You must be mistaken!_

_-Received at 4.25pm-_

_Katniss-_

_I don't think so!_

_Peeta-_

_You seem so sure… I think I would be able to challenge that…_

_-Received at 4:26pm-_

_Katniss-_

_Oh yeah? Is that a bet?_

The next message that comes through has Katniss' mouth dropping open in shock.

_Peeta-_

_No, it's a not-so-subtle attempt at asking you out on a date :)_

_-Received at 4:30pm-_

She places the phone down and pushes the laptop away, covering her face in her hands and letting out a deep breath. _Whoa. Where did that come from? _They went from normal conversation to him asking her out just like that. She's never actually been asked out on a date. Guys she's slept with have either disappeared the next morning (or even in the early hours of the morning) or ignored and then texted her weeks later, asking if she'd like to 'hook up'.

Katniss checks the time. It's starting to get dark. It's after midday. Surely now it's acceptable to have a drink? Making up her mind, Katniss runs into the kitchen and pours herself a shot of the disgustingly strong vodka that Johanna bought her as a joke, downing it quickly and slamming the glass back down, blinking away the tears that form at the corners of her eyes.

_Nothing better than liquid courage, _she thinks.

Katniss ignores her shaking hands as she picks up the phone. Instead, she focuses on the feeling that is coursing through her- elation, excitement, and a small amount of hesitance. Finnick and Annie wouldn't lie to her about Peeta being a nice guy. She wonders if he told them about the deep and emotional talk they had on her couch. Her phones buzzes again.

_Peeta-_

_Was that too forward? Sorry. Don't reply if you don't want to. I don't want to corner you or anything, but I'd really like to get to know you, Katniss._

_-Received at 4:36pm-_

_Katniss-_

_No, I want to go on a date with you :)_

_Peeta-_

_Really? Well, great! Are you free on Friday? 7 o'clock?_

_-Received at 4:40pm-_

_Katniss-_

_I'm free. See you then :)_

Her knee bounces anxiously as she waits. Johanna _will _be proud.

_Peeta-_

_Okay. Have a good evening Katniss :)_

_-Received at 4:42pm-_

_Katniss-_

_You too Peeta._

After that, her phone is silent. No more messages come in, but she stares at the little yellow bubbles that contain his texts with a smile on her face for a long time afterwards.

Monday swings round in a blast of icy air that whips the fallen autumn leaves up and around into the air. Katniss wipes at the condensation on her bathroom window, her bare skin prickling in the cold, and goes into her bedroom to haul her wintery clothes out. She pulls on her thermal leggings to put under her jeans, with fluffy socks, boots, and the warmest sweater she can find.

Honestly, she'd be happier to just go to work in UGGS, sweatpants, and her oversized hoodie. Haymitch is a man of many things, and is insistent that his employees are dressed 'more smart than casual'. This means that sweatpants aren't allowed, unfortunately.

Johanna, ever a morning person, is growling and snapping at everyone and everything when Katniss arrives, and Katniss has to restrain her from doing something drastic when a single post-it note refuses to stay stuck to the top of her computer screen.

"I fucking hate Mondays," she mutters, typing fiercely on the keyboard.

"Oh, well it doesn't show." Katniss laughs, only to be cut off when Johanna wheels over and punches her on the arm.

On Tuesday Katniss and Johanna head out to the forestry reserve to interview some of the people working there and experience their conservation efforts first hand. The drive up to the reserve is filled with inane chatter and Johanna's poor attempts at trying to sing in tune.

"I sound bad because you're so good at singing," she insists as the road winds higher up and further into the densely-packed trees.

"Yes, _I'm_ the problem." Katniss snorts. Johanna ignores her comment and sings the next part of the song so incredibly out of tune that Katniss has to cover her ears.

Katniss shivers in her jacket as she and Johanna walk up a short gravel pathway to one of numerous log cabins. The receptionist – her name tag says she's called Effie – looks completely out of place surrounded by the 'save our forests' and 'hike don't drive' pamphlets pinned around her since she's wearing a pale pink blouse with a sparkly detail, a shimmering pair of jeans, and her hair twisted up into some gravity-defying hairdo that Katniss can't comprehend.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," she greets them, shaking each of their hands and smiling brightly. "I'm Effie. I'll be your guide around the park today. If you'll wait here for just a minute, I'll be right back."

Johanna and Katniss wander around the visitors centre, taking photos of the notice boards and recording down as much information as they can. Effie reappears minutes later, her blouse and sparkles gone, replaced with hot pink hiking boots, black pants, and a pink coat with a matching scarf. Katniss has to admit – she looks professional yet very…. _Effie-ish._

Effie guides them around some of the cabins with surprising efficiency, relaying her knowledge to them quicker than Katniss take notes, even in shorthand. She then whisks them off on a waterfall tour by foot, barely giving Johanna enough time to take good quality photos of the thundering waterfalls and wildlife. A short ride in a truck takes them to what Effie describes as a hotspot for deer.

"I'm going to leave you with Gale now. You're in good hands, ladies. He knows what he's doing." Effie then says, winking at them as another truck appears on the worn dirt track that winds through the trees. Effie leaves with a wiggle of her fingers at the person in the other truck.

"Shit," Johanna says with a laugh as Gale climbs out of the truck. Katniss' eyes widen. Does everyone know everyone in this place?

"Small world!" Gale chuckles as he walks towards them, his grey eyes smouldering.

"Gale, I should've known." Johanna says, putting one hand on her hip and fixing him with a steely gaze. Katniss narrows her eyes.

"How've you been?"

"Never better," Johanna says.

"Katniss, right?" Gale asks. Katniss blinks.

"Yeah."

"Peeta won't shut up about you," the older guy says, shaking his head and chuckling. "You must have made a real big impression on him."

"I must have," Katniss murmurs. Johanna raises an eyebrow. Gale claps his hands together and both girls jump, much to their guide's amusement

"Let's get going," he says, striding off. Johanna follows enthusiastically. Katniss runs after her and nudges her with her elbow.

"What's the deal between you two?" she asks. "And spare me the gory details."

"All I'm gonna say is that I still walk funny." Johanna says, staring off at Gale's ass as he walks ahead.

"Oh, my God, Jo," Katniss sighs.

"What? I could've told you about what he said when I-"

"I don't want to know!"

"Or about the way he-"

"Jo! Stop!" Katniss cries out, cutting her friend off. Johanna cackles.

"Look at you! You're blushing like a virgin!"

"Johanna!"

"You ladies okay?" Gale asks.

"We're just peachy," Johanna says, leaving Katniss' side and hooking her arm through Gale's, leaning into him.

Katniss dawdles behind them, taking notes about the floral and fauna she sees and the information Gale easily provides, and, since Johanna is too occupied with flirting with Gale to take many photos, she does that as well. A large bird with golden feathers sits high up in a pine tree, and she whistles absentmindedly as she snaps a photo. She looks down at the camera to check the photo and it isn't until she stop whistling that she hears the bird echo the melody back at her. She stares, transfixed.

"It's a Mockingjay," Gale whispers from behind her, careful not to disturb the creature. It sits with its beak pointed upwards, throat wobbling slightly as it sings. She whirls around. He smiles up at the bird. "Indigenous to the mountains of these parts. Rare, clever, and owner of the uncanny ability to repeat tunes."

"That's amazing. I've never heard a bird do that before."

"Much better than a parrot, huh?"

"Definitely." Katniss grins.

"Mockingjays used to be an important symbol to the natives who lived here. They said that they were the product of both good and evil – spirits, that is – and that those who had their songs repeated back to them were rebels of some sort."

"Rebels?" Katniss asks, enraptured by Gale's story.

"Yeah… rebels against what, I have no idea. It was left to be interpreted how one wished, I suppose."

"That's amazing." Katniss breathes, looking back up at the bird. It tilts its head and blinks once. Gale nods and turns away. Katniss takes one more photo of the bird before turning on her heel, jotting down facts about the bird as she walks.

Left to her own thoughts, Katniss begins to relax. Her father loved the woods, and despite the forest being quite literally half a mile from her house, she hasn't been able to just be alone for quite some time. When she was a little girl she used to go to the woods every weekend with her Dad. She looks up at the thick green canopy up above her head, and listens to the sounds of birds tweeting, trees rustling, pine needles and leaves crunching under Johanna's boots, and the smell of fresh air. She wonders why she didn't go for a job at the reservation. Journalism had never been an interest growing up. It was a chance meeting with Haymitch at the crappy bar she used to work at that got her the job.

Haymitch told her she looked 'bored out of her pretty little mind' to which she replied 'working in this place you would be'. He offered her a stint at Twelve Press right there and then, claiming to like her 'honest view on life'.

She smiles at the memory and looks ahead to makes sure Johanna and Gale haven't disappeared from sight.

From behind, Katniss notices, Gale looks a little like a younger and slightly taller version of her father with his dark hair, olive skin, a lithe build. Katniss bites her lip, emotions flooding through her. How surreal. She raises the viewfinder to her eye and snaps a picture of Johanna and Gale walking, Jo's head tilted slightly as Gale points off to something.

"Brainless!" Johanna hisses. "Quick, come over here!"

"Quietly-" Gale begins to warn her as Katniss jogs over. "Oh. Okay. He gives her a puzzled look as she approaches them, not making a single sound.

"I've had experience walking quietly," she shrugs in explanation. Gale raises his eyebrows, impressed at her agility. "What are we looking at?" she asks.

"If you look… just there. In between the break in the trees there. Can you see it?"

Katniss squints, her eyes moving slowly through the trees until she catches sight of it – a deer. A dappled brown body on spindly legs, with Disney-style large eyes. It sniffs the ground and brushes away fallen leaves with its nose, calm and at peace with the forest. Katniss snaps several photos of the animal.

"That's ace…" Johanna whispers.

"Did you know that deer are actually excellent jumpers and swimmers?" Gale asks.

"Their legs are designed on the habitat they live in," Katniss adds. "Longer legs for jumping, and stronger legs for swimming."

"You sure know a lot about the forest." Gale says. Katniss nods.

"I-"

"Her family is forest-friendly. Katniss spent her childhood skinning animals and chasing wolves barefoot." Johanna butts in. Katniss rolls her eyes. Gale grins.

"I think that's a _bit _of an exaggeration," she says.

"Oh really?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah," Katniss says. "I always wore shoes." At this, Gale laughs out loud, spooking the deer. Katniss watches as it scampers off in the opposite direction.

Johanna seems intent on making Gale laugh as loud as he did at Katniss' jokes for the entire trek back to Gale's truck. Whatever she _is _saying is obviously making him happy, though he doesn't laugh, just slides his hand in to the back pocket of Johanna's pants. Katniss rolls her eyes. She guesses that Johanna will leave this outing with another roll in the hay scheduled while Katniss will leave with a tonne of information to process.

Her thoughts distract her. She doesn't realise where she's walking until she loses her footing on the twisted roots of a tree, her shoes slipping on the smooth, almost shiny wood. She sticks her foot out to try and catch herself, but lands awkwardly and falls anyway. A shooting pain spreads out from her ankle and up her leg.

"Shit," she mutters, bracing herself on the bark of a tree to try and pull herself upright. When she puts pressure on her injured ankle she winces. "Okay, so I'm not walking," she sighs. "Johanna! Gale!"

"What have you done now?" Jo asks, walking towards her.

"I don't know. I slipped. I think I've just sprained it," she explains.

"Can you walk on it?" Gale asks.

"No."

"We're not too far from the truck. Err… Johanna, you take Katniss' stuff."

"What are you doing?" Johanna asks warily, taking Katniss' backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. Katniss grimaces at the sound of her camera and flask clunking together.

"I'm not letting you hop all the way back. It'll be quicker if I carry you, and then we can check out your ankle and assess the situation."

"I can hop," Katniss says. "You don't have to carry me. I'm too heavy anyway."

"It's alright, honestly," Gale says.

"But… I don't-"

"Don't complain, brainless," Johanna snaps.

"Yeah. You should feel lucky to have the opportunity to be carried by someone as good-looking as me." Johanna smirks and Katniss scrunches up her nose. Gale tucks his arm around her back and under her knees, scooping her up from the floor to hold her carefully.

"Sorry," Katniss says, trying to release the tension that flows through her limbs. Surely Gale can sense it?

"It's nothing," he says, offering her a smile.

They reach the truck in record time, and Gale helps Katniss into his truck. She grits her teeth when Johanna 'carefully' pulls her boot and sock off. Gale drives back down to the main centre, speaking into his walkie-talkie as he drives.

"Yeah, looks like a sprain. Can you get some ice ready?" he says, catching Katniss' eye in the rear-view mirror. She blushes slightly. Johanna thumps her on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to slip? I sure would've liked to have been the one pressed up against his chest," her friend says.

"You were too busy hanging off his arm. If you had ever so much as _tumbled_ he would've caught you before you hurt yourself." Katniss retorts. Johanna jabs her middle finger in Katniss' face.

"Sure thing, Gale. How long will you be?" Effie's voice rings out loud and clear through the walkie-talkie. Gale flinches away from the loud sound. Katniss wonders how many times he's been deafened by his colleague.

"Five minutes tops." Gale reports back.

Katniss looks down at her ankle in dismay. It's started to swell, and the skin is an angry red colour. The stinging pain has gone, but the throbbing is still present. When they reach the visitor centre, Johanna helps Katniss into the waiting area to sit down, and allows Katniss to rest her foot in her lap so she can place an icepack.

"Keep the ice pack on for fifteen to twenty minutes," Gale instructs. "Take painkillers, don't put pressure on it, and keep it iced, compressed, and elevated."

"It's only a light sprain, dear. You'll be up and walking around freely within the week, though I'd suggest that you rest up so it can heal faster."

Gale then wraps Katniss' ankle in a bandage and Johanna practically shoves her into her car. Katniss puts her foot up on the dashboard as Johanna weaves in and out of the almost-rush-hour traffic.

"So I suppose you'll be ringing Haymitch to say you won't be coming in for the rest of the week, huh?"

"I'll be able to g-chat you so we can talk about the article." Katniss shrugs.

"Don't chat with baker-boy though. You've got to help me write this thing."

"I'm the one who took photos and notes while you drooled over Gale."

"Shut up," Johanna quips, though her cheeks flush a little. "At least I was drooling on _someone._ Speaking of, how has it been going with Peeta?"

"Uh…" Katniss swallows. Does she tell Johanna? Jo is second to Madge when it comes to gossiping, and if she tells her now, everyone will know within half an hour. "He asked me out on a date."

Johanna is obviously more shocked at Katniss' answer than she expected, slamming the brakes on before realising that she can't exactly stop in the middle of the highway.

"What did you say?!"

"I said yes."

"Fuck, Kat. How drunk were you?"

"I wasn't-"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. All I know is that he's picking me up on Friday at 7."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I honestly thought that you'd leave him hanging for so long that he would just give up."

"So did I." Katniss admits.

"How'd he get your number?"

"Finn gave it to me," Katniss grumbles. She glares at the side of her friend's head, hoping that she can indeed feel the dangers she's currently shooting. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"For once, no."

"Seriously?" Katniss asks, incredulous. It's highly unlikely (and un-Johanna) for the girl to no have something to do with whatever Katniss gets dragged into.

"Seriously!" Johanna laughs. "And don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The same you look you give everyone; a withering kind of… _scowl_."

"I don't scowl at people."

"Yeah you do. You were scowling at Effie. You scowled at Gale at least three times," Johanna pats her arm in what appears to be an attempt at softening the blow. "It doesn't exactly make you look approachable."

"Oh, right, because all the dicks who've approached me in the past have been into this so-called 'scowl'?" Katniss asks, her brow knotting together.

"I don't know – I'm sure there are so many things that guys can be attracted to. But obviously you didn't scowl at Peeta. He doesn't seem the type to go for someone who glares and hates on everyone."

"I don't hate everyone."

"Almost everyone, then." Johanna grins. Katniss shrugs her shoulders, ending the conversation. She shifts her injured leg slightly.

"What do you mean you hurt your foot?" Haymitch grumbles roughly down the phone the following morning.

"I slipped at sprained my ankle. It's nothing serious, but I was told to rest up for a few days." Katniss explains, hopping across the kitchen with a fresh bandage in hand.

"Jesus," Haymitch sighs. Katniss can picture him now – sitting at his desk, reaching for his flask. "How are you and Mason going to finish your article?"

"Via g-chat."

"Right…"

"Boss, you know me," Katniss says, lowering herself down onto the sofa. "I'll be come back on Friday to make sure Johanna's written something coherent."

"Sweetheart, if you're going to hurt yourself, don't come until next week. It's fine."

"Haymitch, I'm trying to tell you that I'll be back on Friday. Don't worry."

"Okay, alright. See you Friday." Haymitch cuts the call before Katniss can say goodbye.

Haymitch is a good boss. Never sober, but a good boss nevertheless. He keeps everyone in check with a firm hand and wise words. A quick sniff of the air is enough to tell all the workers at Twelve Press what kind of day it's going to be, since more alcohol means a crabbier Haymitch. He's understand though. He's not the kind of guy who will fire you because you're three minutes late or if you have to take a day off. _'As long as you're here, working, and we manage to get a full publication printed ready for every Wednesday, I don't give a shit,' _is his well-known motto.

Katniss gingerly unwinds the previous bandage from her foot. The swelling has gone down by a considerable amount, but it still hurts like a bitch. She wraps her ankle up again, slides on two pairs of socks, and pulls her UGGs over that. She then climbs onto her couch with a blanket and begins to type out her notes. Johanna texted she to say that she'd be online at 10 o'clock, so she's got a good half hour to wait.

Once all the spam in her inbox is deleted, she hovers over the 'change username button. Ever since she saw the golden Mockingjay in the forest, she hasn't been able to get the sound of its song out of her mind. Her father used to call her his 'little songbird' because she'd always sing. Of course, her penchant for singing had come directly from Mr Everdeen, who had always sang his daughters to bed. Who had always been the loudest singer in the house. Who had never ceased to amaze Katniss, with his ability to sing deep, rumbling notes, to lilting high melodies.

With a nod, she changes her username from 'kateverdeen' to 'mockingjay'

Sure enough, at ten o'clock, _'lumberlover7' _pops up on screen. Katniss corresponds with Johanna for a good two hours in total, typing up individual pieces and tweaking and cutting bits they don't like. Katniss is yelled at in caps lock when she struggles to upload the pictures from her camera to her laptop, and Johanna ceases to respond around lunchtime, not thinking to tell Katniss that she wasn't going on her lunch break. Katniss eventually gives up and limps to the kitchen, putting an entire pizza into the oven and eating it with her bare hands when it's cooked.

The coffee machine sits on the countertop. She stares at it. Maybe it's time to get a new machine. When she gets paid, she'll put it at the top of the list. Although she'd like to, she can't exactly go down to Mellarks every time she wants a delicious, creamy coffee. Not only would it be expensive, it would be a bit creepy – hanging around the place every morning.

Although a coffee machine would never be able to even get close to recreating the coffee Peeta made, it sure would be nice to be able to just press one or two buttons in order to have a sustaining coffee to wake her up every morning. Her laptop makes a beeping sound. Johanna has returned.

_mockingjay-_

_Thanks for leaving without telling me._

_lumberlover7-_

_Yeah, lunch was fabulous_

_mockingjay-_

_I'm sure it was. _

_lumberlover7-_

_Blondie asked about you again btw._

_mockingjay-_

_What?!_

_lumberlover7-_

_Yup. I went into Mellarks to pick up some pastries. He was standing on a stepstool when I came in, his ass sticking out._

_It was beautiful._

_He was changing the specials board._

Katniss sighs, staring at the screen. Johanna knows exactly how to push all her buttons, and it feels like she does so on a daily basis.

_mockingjay-_

_What did he say, Jo?_

_lumberlover7-_

_Not much, actually. Gave me my coffee and a free pastry._

_Asked if you were okay with being outside and probably quite cold._

_mockingjay-_

_Is that it? What did he mean?_

_What did you say?_

_lumberlover7-_

_I just said that you loved being outside. And that you had enough thermals to be the size of a bus._

_mockingjay-_

_Wow, thanks Johanna._

_lumberlover7-_

_You're scowling right now._

_I can see it._

At this, Katniss can't help but laugh a little. Johanna knows her so well.

Katniss met Johanna the day she started her new job as a journalist. Haymitch had been dragging her around the building, half-heartedly introducing people and pointing out where different places were. To put it frankly, Katniss was bewildered. She was used to working at a bar filled with middle-aged men who thought they could cop a feel whenever they felt like it. She couldn't exactly punch them (even though she wanted to) because her boss at the time would've most likely have kicked her out right there and then.

Haymitch had just announced that 'rookie was going on a coffee run' when Johanna had stepped too close to Katniss for her own liking and ordered the most complicated coffee in the world, before turning a flouncing away down the rows of desks. Katniss had noticed the other girl's smirk.

That smirk had slipped slightly when Katniss came back with forty drinks that were steaming hot and correct down the last measurement.

"So you're not so brainless after all," Johanna had said in amusement after taking an unladylike gulp of the drink. "I'm Johanna. You can hang with me."

_mockingjay-_

_I'm not scowling or hating on anyone._

_Is that all he said?_

_lumberlover7-_

_Yep. After I replied he just sort of nodded to himself and muttered 'that's good' under his breath._

_Do you think he'd taking you skiing?_

_Or maybe you're going on a trek in the North Pole._

_mockingjay-_

_Yes. That's definitely what he's planned to do for our first date._

Despite herself, Katniss can't help but grin at the words she types. _Our first date. _She bites her lips and continues typing.

_I wish I knew._

_lumberlover7-_

_Maybe it's something kinky. _

_mockingjay-_

_I doubt it._

_lumberlover7-_

_Brainless, honestly. You're so pure. _

_When was the last time your muffin was buttered, so to speak?_

_mockingjay-_

_How did you change a conversation for an article about forest conservation to my sex life?_

_lumberlover7-_

_*Lack of sex life._

_mockingjay-_

_Shut up. I'm logging off._

_lumberlover7 is offline._

Katniss sighs again. Johanna has this thing about logging off before anyone else, even after the person she's talking to has already said goodbye themselves. Sometimes it looks like she just doesn't want to talk to the person, though Katniss has gotten used to her friend's erratic and wholly unpredictable behaviour.

The following day is exactly the same, but Johanna is unhelpful when it comes to writing the article. When Katniss shuffles into the offices on Friday morning she's fifteen minutes late having not remembered that she needed two feet to walk anywhere. The only available space on the bus was next to a sweating obese man, who took up three-quarters of the last seat anyway, so Katniss had to hang on for dear life when the bus barrelled down the street.

Haymitch was in a better mood since it was Friday, but remained in his office for the entire day. Katniss found herself grateful to have an office chair with wheels, so she could push herself to Johanna's desk to read what her colleague had written without having to put weight on her foot. Effie and Gale's advice had been headed, and her ankle had already stopped throbbing so badly. It was now just a gentle pain. It was distracting, but she wasn't about to focus on it.

Instead, she was panicking – no, not panicking – having an internal meltdown about the fact that she was going on a date for the first time ever. She didn't count the other attempts douches had made in the past. Her good leg bounces up and down nervously under her desk as she types and inserts pictures to the document.

Where are they going? What has Peeta got planned? She's tried to figure out what he could possibly mean when he asked Johanna if she liked being outside and didn't mind the cold but came up dry. She hasn't worked up the courage to text him and find out. Madge, however, has no issues with messaging Katniss for all the 'deets'.

_Katniss-_

_I know as much as you do, Madge. He said he'd pick me up at 7 and then he asked Jo if I liked being outside and didn't mind the cold. I have no idea what he's got planned._

_Madge-_

_Omg, Kat. This is so romantic! You're so lucky._

_-Received at 1:40pm-_

_Katniss-_

_I hope it goes smoothly… I don't know what to wear or anything :/_

_Madge-_

_Well, text me when you get out of work and I can help you decide on what to wear :) _

_-Received at 1:51pm-_

_Katniss-_

_Thanks Madge. Sorry I left you guys on last week._

_Madge-_

_Don't be silly. That was ages ago. Besides, Jo and I both got to take home a handsome guy ;)_

_-Received at 2:00pm-_

Katniss frowns. That doesn't make sense. Jo was flirting with the red-headed Darius at the club, but claimed to have slept with Gale.

_Katniss-_

_Wait, what? I thought you and Gale were getting along pretty well at the club. Johanna said she slept with him. I thought Johanna was interested in Darius._

_Madge-_

_Didn't Jo tell you? Darius turned out to be gay, and he fucked off with one of the bartenders. That left Gale alone with Jo and I… if you catch my drift…_

_-Received at 2:03pm-_

Katniss physically drops her phone onto her desk in shock. _What?!_

_Katniss-_

_I think you need to explain a little more, Madge._

_Madge-_

_Oh, Kat. I'm teasing you :D _

Katniss breathes a sigh of relief. Thank God. She didn't want to have _that_ mental image in her head.

_I thought Gale liked me as well, but when he saw Johanna dancing, he was naturally drawn to her like most guys are. I went off with Gale's cousin, he appeared at the club about five minutes after you left. Mitch invited me back to his place and I swear it was like we were made for each other. We have common interests and he likes horse-riding like I do! _

_-Received at 2:07pm-_

Katniss smiles. Though it didn't work out with Gale, she's glad that Madge has found someone she is obviously very fond of. Madge deserves companionship.

_Katniss-_

_I'm so happy for your Madge! But if you get married to Mitch and Jo gets married to Gale, you'll be related ;)_

_Madge-_

_Oh dear. I don't think I can handle that :P_

_-Received at 2:15pm-_

Madge then proceeds to apologise and end the conversation, saying that a 'bridezilla' had just entered the florists. Katniss continues to make adjustments to the foresty article, and then she and Johanna read it through together to ensure that it flows well.

"Ace! I think we're finished!" Johanna claps her hands together, reclining back in her seat with a satisfied grin.

"I'll send it to Atala for proofing." Katniss says, opening up the inner-company email network. Atala is the most reliable person on the editing and proofing team that is based downstairs. She's a stickler for good grammar and punctuation which means that she's Katniss' favourite person to send her pieces to. Atala replies a few minutes later, thanking her for the article.

Katniss and Johanna are allowed to go home since they've finished their work, Haymitch dismisses them with a wave of the hand as he stares down at a stack of paperwork.

"You text me as soon as you can when you find out what Peeta has in store, okay?" Johanna warns her as she drops Katniss off outside her apartment. "I want all the details."

"You mean Madge, Annie, and Finn want to know about what actually happened, while _you _just want a lie about how Peeta and I forgot about the date and had sex in his car." Katniss shoots back, blushing bright red and hating it. Johanna just wiggles her eyebrows.

"See you later, brainless!" Johanna hollers, waving her hand haphazardly as she drives off, the clunking sound her car makes disrupting the relative peace of the street. Katniss collapses face down on her bed when she gets home, burying her nose in the comforter. Exhaustion takes over, and she drifts off to sleep.

_"__Fuck!" _Katniss exclaims, shooting upright in her bed. Her vision is still blearing from waking up so suddenly but she manages to check her alarm clock to see how late she is for her date. She groans in relief when she sees that she was only out for an hour and a half. She has plenty of time to make herself look presentable.

She starts with a shower, using up the last of the soap she was trying to prolong the usage of due to its scent, and washing her hair twice. She wraps her damp hair in a towel and her body in a dressing gown, and applies one of the facemasks Annie bought her over a year ago. She sits on the toilet seat to shave her legs, and it's only when she catches sight of herself in the shiny metal of the bathroom trashcan that she realises how stupid she's being.

_You're making yourself up and for what? He won't care. He's just trying to get into your panties. Besides, you'll just make yourself look desperate if you dress up too much. _

She presses her lips together in a thin line.

Out of all the Everdeen girls, Katniss was the least interested in the whole idea of beauty and makeup. Her mother tried to get her interested by buying her a tube of lip-gloss when she was eleven, though she soon realised that he eldest daughter was more interested in the forest than how she looked. It was Prim who embraced the femininity of which skin product was for which season, and which hairspray had excellent hold and didn't go crunchy in her hair.

At the time, Katniss thought it was ridiculous. Why should she spend time with makeup when at the end of the day it would be washed away? Now she wishes she had paid more attention to what her younger sister had said on the rare occasions when Prim could paint Katniss' nails. She inhales and exhales, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut.

It wasn't like she was going slather herself in fake tan and apply false eyelashes that were longer than her arm. The only beauty products she has are things she's bought in a moment of 'why not?' or from things her mother and friends have sent her. Her expansive collection includes two bottles of apparently _very _expensive and _very _high-end mascara from Madge, a perfume from Johanna, and several cuticle products that Annie brought back from some vacation she went on. The only polishes she's used are a cranberry red one that she wears for Christmas parties at the office, and a luscious pine-green one.

She snatches up the pine green bottle.

_Katniss-_

_Madge, I want to paint my nails but you know how shitty I am. Can you come over like super-fast and help me?"_

She scrubs off the face mask while she waits for a reply. She frowns when her cell doesn't report back any messages. And then there's a knock on the door. Her neck snaps around at a speed that sounds painful and stares at the door. She looks down at her phone. It isn't 7 o'clock yet. Peeta shouldn't be here.

She reluctantly pulls her apartment door open, ready to apologise to Peeta when he finds her standing there in a dressing gown. But it isn't Peeta. It's an excitable Madge.

"Kat! You're painting your nails! How special is this guy?" she squeals, running over the threshold and shutting the door before hauling a thankful Katniss over to the kitchen. "Sit, sit! Gimme your hand!"

"I thought you weren't going to reply!" Katniss breathes.

"I was driving. I read your text but couldn't reply, so I just came straight over." Madge says, inspecting Katniss' nails.

"Thank you, Madge. I'm having a meltdown here."

"You're welcome. Now, do you have a nail file?" Madge smiles at her, blue eyes wide.

"A what?" Katniss asks.

"Of course you don't," Madge says, rummaging through her handbag and pulling out the file. She shapes Katniss' nails with surprising speed and skill, and paints them a thousand times neater than Katniss ever would've been able to do, and in half the time.

Madge pours the two of them half a glass of wine while Katniss' nails dry, and ties her hair back in two neat braids before blow drying it.

"You know, I think I have an idea of where Peeta is taking you tonight," Madge says, shouting a little over the noise of the dryer. Katniss tilts her head back and narrows her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you what I think it is, obviously."

"I'm getting anxiety though, I wish I knew." Katniss admits, taking another small sip of the wine. She doesn't want to be plastered, but she needs the alcohol to calm her down just a little so that she doesn't open the door and puke all over Peeta.

"It'll be a lovely surprise." Madge insists.

"It better be." Katniss laughs.

"Stop worrying," the blonde haired girl snaps playfully. "Come on, we're going to go and trawl through your closet and choose something for you to wear.

The two girls head to Katniss' bed room, and Katniss flops down onto her bed, smoothing out the rumpled sheets from her nap, and Madge flings the closet doors open. At her sharp intake of breath, Katniss winces.

"It's boring, I know," she mopes, surveying the sea of greens, browns, greys and blacks.

"No, it's not boring. It's not as colourful as I was hoping it would be, but we can work with this," Madge nods her head determinedly and begins rifling through all the clothes. She passes by all the items Katniss was planning to wear (a pair of barely-worn jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and her favourite jacket) and instead pulls out a dress she's only even worn once.

It's a beautiful creation, she has to admit, but she's never found an occasion to wear it since Madge's apartment-warming party, and that was four years ago. It's a soft pink-orange in colour like a sunset with lace detailing on the collar. It reaches to just above her knees.

"_This is perfect," _Madge hisses, holding out the garment. "Why haven't I seen you in this for ages?"

"Because I don't have many chances to wear dresses like that. If I went to a club in it, I'd look to casual. And I don't like wearing dresses to just do the grocery shopping or whatever." Katniss reasons. Madge gives her a patronizing look.

"You're wearing this. And this. And this. And it would look amazing with this!"

Madge lays out the dress on the bed, and matches it with a dark blue square scarf with a bird pattern, along with a jacket, tights, knee-high socks, and her boots.

"Peeta said we'd be outside in the cold. How is a dress going to keep me warm?" Katniss asks.

"If you wear your thermals underneath, you'll be fine," Madge reassures her. "And if my hunch about where you're going is right, you won't need to worry about being cold.

Madge vacates the room to allow Katniss to change. She pulls her thermal vest on under her dress, and thanks her father's advice of always having thermal undergarments. Katniss has to admit, the outfit, once put together, actually looks quite nice. She fishes out her purse and puts her cell, purse, and gloves inside. Taking one look in the mirror, she unravels the braids and runs her fingers through the waves to loosen them. When she steps out of her room, Madge clasps her hands together and grins.

"You look beautiful, Kat," she says. "Peeta is going to be here in a minute."

"Oh, God. I don't think I can do this, Madge."

"You can do this. And you will. I know you like him, and he likes you." Katniss takes a deep breath, her hands shaking slightly as she runs her hands over her dress.

"Okay," she says in a way that is an attempt at making herself feel courageous.

"I'm going to go. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Madge says with a wink, collecting her bag and coat from the couch.

"Right," Katniss says, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

She knows she shouldn't be freaking out so much. There's nothing for her to be afraid of; not really. Peeta isn't like the others. She should've recognized that much the first time she met him in the coffee shop. He didn't hit on her by addressing her tits or her ass. He flirted – _she _flirted – and he even spoke of his weekly reading of her pieces in Twelve Press.

Usually in clubs and bars when she's dressed in tight clothing, she'll be lucky if a guy approaches her and looks her in the eye as he speaks. Peeta did that. And then – it's laughable looking back at it – he was embarrassed when his hand brushed against her. She didn't know who was more mortified that night.

She's snapped out of her thoughts by a heavy knock on the door. Madge must have gone while she was thinking. She steps forward, hobbling slightly, and pulls the door open. Peeta stands there with a huge smile on his face,

"Hey," he greets her.

"Hello," she returns, stepping back a little. "Come on in." she cringes at the way in which her voice cracks at the end of her sentence.

"You look lovely," Peeta says. "I bought you some flowers." He pulls a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Katniss blinks.

"Thank you," she says, taking the flowers and inhaling deeply. It's a mix of yellow, red, green and white. "They're beautiful."

With a genuine smile, she looks up and Peeta. He shifts his weight slightly and smiles back at her.

"I'll put… I'll put these in a vase. Just a minute," she turns, cuts away the plastic wrapping, and carefully places the flowers in a tall glass vase that often goes unused. The colourful flowers immediately brighten the place up.

"Are you ready to go?" Peeta asks. Katniss nods.

"Nearly… uh, I just need to put my shoes on," she pulls a support bandage over her ankle and follows it with a thick pair of knitted socks.

"What happened to your foot?" Peeta asks, motioning to the bandage.

"Nothing much," Katniss shrugs, easing her boots on. "Johanna and I… we went to the forestry reserve and I wasn't looking where I was going and slipped."

"Are you okay?"

"Just a sprain," Katniss can feel the intensity of his gaze burning into the top of her head. "I just need to be careful."

"Oh. Well, this is kind of… awkward. I thought we could go to the open ice rink in the town centre… but if you're injured, we can do something else if you'd prefer."

"Ice skating?" Katniss asks. Peeta nods, his eyes filled with concern.

"I don't mind if you'd…" Peeta's words to fade into the background as she slips into another memory.

It was the winter of her seventh year when he father took her out into the forest. Snow was piled up high above her head, pulling down the branches of even the biggest trees. Her father had refused to explain where they were going as they travelled deeper into the woods, and it was only when they reached the large expanse of the lake that she knew why he had brought her here. Together, they cleared a pathway through the untouched snow until they were at the ice.

Mr Everdeen pulled a pair of ice skates out from his backpack and laced his daughter up, before pulling out his own pair of skates. He taught her how to climb onto the ice, how to stand, how to move. How to feel like she was flying over the ice. She's hasn't skated since before he died. The ground was still covered by snow on the day of his death, but she had run out into the woods, all the way to the lake on her own regardless, only to find that the ice had begun to melt.

Melting away like her father had. Melting until it looked like it was never even there.

"No. It's okay. We can go. I love skating." Katniss interrupts Peeta's speech. He pauses, his mouth hanging open.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's go."

The journey to the ice rink is quiet, but not awkward. Katniss finds herself singing quietly along with the radio, and Peeta asks her the standard 'how have you been' questions. She feels at ease and doesn't feel like she has to be someone she isn't around Peeta. He's so calm and accepting and doesn't make any comments about her singing. The last guy she dated told her to shut up when she couldn't help but sing along to the chorus of a song.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" he asks, his eyes flickering from a dark, midnight blue, to an icy baby blue in the streetlights. "Or does it come naturally?"

"Well, my Dad was an amazing singer. He sang all the time, so I suppose I was influenced by him." Katniss shrugs, gripping the edge of the seat.

"I sound like… like nails on a chalkboard when I try and sing," Peeta admits, reaching out to adjust the heat settings in the seats. "But that doesn't stop me from singing when I'm the shower."

To this, Katniss says nothing. She's too busy envisioning Peeta standing under a hot stream of water, his skin glistening with beads of water, his hair heavy with water, possibly singing into a shampoo bottle. Her face heats up with a blush and she bites her lip, looking back at him. He glances at her and smiles.

"Why did you choose ice skating?" she asks.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't be the kind to sit in darkness for two hours watching a film, and I thought that going to some upmarket café was a little too… sophisticated for a first date."

"Are you saying I'm not sophisticated?"

"No, not at all," Peeta chuckles, his smile higher on one side. "I just hope you can skate."

"What do you classify as 'being able to skate?"

"Well, I can stand without falling on my ass and go around in a circle… so yeah. _I_ can skate."

"Okay, I can definitely skate then." Katniss nods her head. Peeta raises an eyebrow.

"I detect a little bit of gloating, Miss Everdeen."

"I'm not gloating," Katniss laughs. "My Dad taught me to skate as well."

"Sounds like he taught you a lot of things."

"He did. He was… he was amazing."

Her words hang in air as they continue down the freeway in silence. As they get nearer to the centre of town, the traffic increases slightly, meaning Peeta has to slow down. Katniss would normally get pissed off at the traffic, but she instead stares at the lights that line the street. She hasn't been on this side of town at night for a long time, with the clubs she normally frequents on the other side of the main, more expensive half of town.

Strings of golden light hang in the air, casting a soft glow over the sidewalk and the people walking upon it. Peeta parks his car in the parking lot of the ice rink, which serves as a roller-skating rink during the summer, and they climb out before making their way to the main entrance. Groups of people gather around, yanking skates over their feet and adjusting their coats and hats.

"Welcome to Panem Ice," a grumpy-looking employee says when they reach the front desk. "What size skates do you need?"

"Uh, a ten for me," Peeta says.

"I'll try a six," Katniss says. The skates are handed over and they walk over to a bench to try them. They put their belongings into one of the many lockers that line the walls, before making their way onto the ice.

"Are you sure you can skate with your ankle?" Peeta asks, his hand gripping her elbow when she wobbles slightly from having one foot on the ice and one on dry ground.

"I'm alright," she says, pushing forward onto the ice. The feeling she experiences as she glides forward, free as a bird, is one she hasn't been able to recreate for a long time.

"You're a natural," Peeta says, his voice louder than she expected. She spins around and smiles at him.

"And you haven't fallen on your ass."

"Don't jinx it!" he says, his eyes wide. She just slaps his arm, a movement she would normally never even _think _about doing. It just feels so natural to be around him. She couldn't help it.

Her cheeks flush as she skates. Peeta is undoubtedly less experienced than she is, but he manages to keep up a steady pace as they circle around and around. She forgives him; the way the tip of his nose reddens and the way he holds his arms out slightly for balance too cute for her to be annoyed at.

"You're just showing off now," he tells her when she skates backward so that she can continue speaking to him face to face. She sticks her tongue out and skates forward a little, moving away from him and circling the rink once, twice, three times and spinning around in a tight circle before returning to his side. He claps his hands slowly as she catches her breath.

Underfoot, the ice shines and sweats, intricate patterns cut into its surface from the previous skaters. The lights that form a roof above the ice rink glow pleasantly, and Katniss chats easily along with Peeta as they move. Her ankle has started to ache a little, though she perseveres, determined to make the date last. She isn't going to let her injury ruin what feels like the most fun she's had in years. She digs her toe in to balance as she waits for Peeta to reach her again, and then pushes on once he's by her side. Her confidence in her capability to stay upright makes her underestimate a turn, and the next thing she knows, she' lying flat on her back.

"Katniss!" Peeta exclaims, racing towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Just embarrassed," she grimaces, gazing up at him. His golden curls frame his face, creating a golden halo. His breath billows out in front of him as he smiles.

"And you were going on about how amazing you were at skating," Peeta chuckles, offering her his hand and helping her up.

Her hand tingles at the contact with his, though he doesn't seem to notice her involuntary shiver. They don't let go, however, as they skate on.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Peeta asks a little while later. "They sell hot drinks and snacks here."

"Sure," Katniss nods. They skate to the exit and pull off the skates, dodging the puddles of water littered everywhere as they go to retrieve their shoes.

The on-site café looks like Christmas itself has thrown up inside. A tree sits in the corner, adorned with sparkling decorations. Christmas music is playing quietly in the background, and there's a single candle wreathed by holly. They find a small table by a barrier that overlooks the rink. Katniss picks up a menu once she's seated. Her eyes immediately drift to the price column. Her throats closes up as the numbers glare back up at her.

_It's unbelievably expensive for what is on offer._

She takes her purse from her bag and counts out the notes and coins, placing them out in her palm as she counts. She'll have enough if she buys a plain coffee.

"So, any ideas what you want?" Peeta asks, looking up from the menu he holds.

"I'll… I'll just have a coffee." Katniss shrugs, dropping the cash back into her purse.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah," she says, shifting uncomfortably.

"Have whatever you want, Katniss."

"I know," she mumbles, cheeks flaming slightly. How does he know how to budget? He most likely doesn't – especially since his family owns a successful bakery.

"I'm paying. Just… just pig out if you feel like it," he grins and she melts a little inside.

"No, Peeta. I can't let you pay for me."

"I want to."

"But it's… it's really expensive."

"I don't mind."

"But I do," Katniss frowns, wringing her hands together in her lap.

"Please let me pay for you," Peeta says, his eyes filled with sincerity.

"Okay," she nods, guilt running through her. Now she owes him. She has a debt.

"I, for one, am going to have the caramel cheesecake brownies," he says, closing the menu and placing flat down on the table, leaning forward in a manner that suggests that he's waiting for her to make her decision. She squirms in her seat.

"The fudge cookie bars sound pretty good," she says, smiling weakly up at him.

"And to drink?" he asks.

"Surprise me," she replies, fighting to keep the wobble out of her voice. Peeta nods and walks towards the counter, his steps containing a slight bounce.

Five minutes later, their food is served up on pristine white plates. Katniss stares – bug-eyed – at the huge bar of crumbly, gooey fudge cookie.

"They're Instagram-worthy, don't you think?" Peeta asks, gazing down at the brownie that sits in front of him. Katniss laughs and pulls her drink towards her.

"I chose a double-chocolate hot chocolate for you, and they looked so good that I had to have one myself," Peeta says, taking his own mug and taking a sip.

The hot chocolate is in a usual mug, but simply by the smell Katniss can tell it isn't hot chocolate from a packet. It's _authentic and _– she takes a sip, licking her lips when toasted marshmallow floating on top of the drink forms a moustache – _goddamn delicious._

"When we first met… in the coffee shop," Katniss says, pushing her now-empty plate away. "How did you know I worked at Twelve Press?"

"Well, I read it every Wednesday, and I recognized the name Haymitch from the list of management names that are on the back."

"Okay… so how did you guess who I was?"

"I, uh," Peeta coughs, his face heating. "I could recognise your attitude and your way of speaking a mile off. I just took a lucky guess, I suppose."

"Oh."

"How long have you been working there?"

"A couple of years. I used to work in a bar. It was Haymitch who offered me the job at Twelve."

"You didn't like the bar?"

"Assholes staring at my tits and slapping my ass all night, every day?" Katniss asks dryly. "No thanks."

"Sounded like fun," Peeta says, and Katniss doesn't miss how his eyes flicker down to the hemline of her dress before shooting back up to look at her. She bites her lip and looks away.

"It was. Have your parents always had the bakery?"

"No. My father always wanted to open a shop, but he never had the omeny. When his parents died, he used the money left to him to open Mellarks," Peeta leans forward on his elbows. "There's a plaque dedicated to my grandparents on the wall."

"Who's getting the bakery when your Dad retires?"

"I doubt my Dad will ever _completely _retire. He loves the old place too much. But I'll probably get it since Fenton hates the hours."

"Do you want the bakery?"

"Yeah. I haven't found anything else I've wanted to do, and the bakery is just… waiting for me," Peeta shrugs, his mouth curving up in crooked smile. "How 'bout you?"

"How about me what?"

"What do you want to do with your life?"

"Oh," Katniss mumbles. "Well, when I was a kid, I told my parents I was going to live in the forest forever…" she pauses, slapping her forehead with her hand. "I can't believe I just told you that."

"No, go on." Peeta chuckles.

"Uh, well, since that obviously wasn't a practical option, I decided I'd enter the Olympics in archery."

"Wow… that's- that's pretty amazing."

"Yeah," Katniss shrugs. "I went to go to a sort of scholarship try-out and I was clearly the best kid there… I hit every target they threw my way! But they picked some idiot called 'Glimmer' because they said she had _untapped potential."_

"But the gold-medallist was right there." Peeta frowns. Katniss smiles, thrilled that he's taking interest and actually listening to what she has to say.

"They only picked her because she had the biggest boobs and perfect blonde hair and was wearing shorts that were practically a belt."

"You think blonde hair is perfect?" Peeta asks.

"Sure better than boring brown or black."

"So you think my hair is perfect?"

"Sure – wait, no! I didn't mean-"

"I'm joking, Katniss," Peeta laughs. Katniss laughs back carefully, trying not to feel too embarrassed. "Besides, your hair is beautiful. And it isn't 'boring brown'. It's… chestnut. And has golden bits in it."

"Nope. Just brown."

"Okay, whatever," Peeta rolls his eyes.

"And then after archery failed, I just wanted to travel the world. See the sights, you know? Experience everything and anything."

"I'd love to travel. My Dad said I should take a year or two away from the bakery and just be me. Just go and do what I want, and then come back and manage the bakery." Peeta says.

"Why don't you go do it?" Katniss asks, finding the idea of turning down such an offer like that absurd.

"I don't have anyone to come with me. I need a companion to take pictures of me by the Great Wall of China and the Grand Canyon." Peeta says with a smile. Katniss shakes her head.

Although she's acting nonchalant on the outside, on the inside she's screaming _'that could be you! YOU! You could be the one watching sunsets and sunrises all over the world. You could be the one experiencing that with Peeta!' _Her hands twist together on the polished wood of the table and she sighs at the thought.

"I'm sure someone will come along," she offers, finally looking back up at him. His eyes soften as he stares at her. She can see the dancing light of the candle sitting in between them reflected in his eyes, the flame casting long shadows over his face.

"I hope so."

"Uh huh." Katniss nods, her eyes flickering rapidly from the table to his face to her hands again. She takes a sip of her drink just to have something to do.

"I really like you, Katniss." Peeta blurts out.

"Pardon?" she splutters, cringing when hot chocolate dribbles down her chin. She grabs a napkin to mop it up at the same time that he reaches it to pass one to her, and she jolts back when their fingers make contact.

"I… When I saw you in the bakery. I thought you were beautiful and I-"

"No you didn't, Peeta."

"I did!"

"Please," Katniss breathes, panic bubbling up through her. "Don't say that."

She knows she should be happy. Shocked, but happy. She should be ecstatic that Peeta has just said that he likes her. She shouldn't be denying his words. But it's the undeniable fear that overtakes her mind that causes her heart to race, and not for a good reason. She just doesn't know what to do.

Prim comes to her mind for some reason. She's standing in the meadow outside her childhood home, dressed in a flowing yellow dress, with the biggest smile on her face Katniss has ever seen. Her father is next, standing there, coal dust ingrained in his skin, but his eyes shining brightly. They smile and nod their heads at her, laughing together at something she doesn't understand. She blinks. The mirage is gone.

Peeta is sitting there watching her in silence, his eyes filled with worry and kindness.

"I can't," she whispers.

"Kat, please. I know this is out of the blue… but I can't stop thinking about you. Your laugh, the way you scowl at people," he pauses, smiling weakly at her. Katniss swallows, suddenly feeling queasy. The lights around her are too bright. Everything is too loud.

"Peeta, you shouldn't… don't… I don't think…" she stumbles over her words, not exactly sure what she wants to say to him. "I don't deserve you. And you shouldn't have someone like me."

"Katniss…" Peeta says, her name escaping his mouth in a sort of mournful sigh.

"I- I'm sorry," she chokes out, dropping her now-shredded napkin and darting away from the table, ignoring the stares that she gets as she barrels through the front of the café and bumping into people as she runs.

She's halfway across the parking lot when she hears him shout her name.

"Katniss!" he yells. She runs faster, ignoring the throbbing in her ankle. "Hey, Katniss!"

Icy wind blows her hair about her face as she runs, and water splashes up onto her jeans as she steps into puddles. This isn't how it was meant to go. She doesn't know how she expected it to go, but it definitely didn't involve her running _away _from Peeta. A strong hand grips her elbow and she fights against it.

"Let me go!" she exhales, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"What do you have against me?" he asks.

"Nothing!" she screams at him. He falters. "Just- just leave me alone!"

She runs again and thinks she's finally stopped him.

"Why can't you just damn _trust_ me?" he bellows. She skids to halt and turns on him, stalking forward and jabbing her finger into his face.

"Because I've been treated like shit for my entire life!"

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Go away!" she snaps. She wants him gone. She wishes that she had never met him, because then she wouldn't be feeling so distraught. At the same time she wants his hugs, his kisses, his love.

"Katniss, I don't understand. Tell me what I did to upset you," Peeta begs, his brow knitted together.

"You didn't do anything!" Katniss hisses, sniffing loudly.

"Tell me what I did wrong!"

"You don't get it, Peeta! You don't get that I'm afraid of moving on from Prim because she had so much waiting for her and then it was taken away! I should've been the one sitting in that faulty seat!" she takes a deep breath, well aware of the commotion she's causing. "I should've been the one who died that night! But no, I'm still here, wasting my life because I'm living when she deserved a life, not me! You deserve someone else. You shouldn't like me in anyway. You should go off an marry some girl who will be able to love you without being afraid,

"Because I'm a _wreck, _Peeta. I don't recognise affection and I push people away. Guys treat me like shit. Girls think I'm some sort of one-night-stand whore! And I don't want any of that! I don't want one-night-stands! I want to be with someone who will actually like _me, _and not just me when I'm drunk.

"Peeta, you should be travelling and laughing and dancing and painting and being free to be with who you want. You're that kind of person. I'm the complete opposite. So… just leave me alone, okay?"

She turns to leave, wiping furiously at her eyes. Peeta pulls her back again.

"Kat," he says, his face determined. She looks away. He tilts her face back up and smiles softly. "I know you're the opposite in some ways. I know you've had problems in the past. So have I. But I want to be with you. Don't you _ever_ wish to be in Prim's position, okay? Never again. Prim didn't deserve that. No one deserves something like that. I want you to travel with me. I want to see the world but I want you by my side. _I want you because you're you_."

"You don't mean that." Katniss trembles. "And I know that because you-"

He cuts her off with a kiss. It's filled with passion and heat, but the emotional side of it is so strong that she feels her knees give out. His mouth – warm and soft and gentle against hers. She squeaks in surprise, and her heart dances a little hoppity-skip in her chest. He doesn't let her go, one hand pulling her close, the other angling her lips to his so he can kiss her harder. Her hands are clenched into fists, balling the material of his shirt up in her hands. She gasps out but he kisses her even more, and she can feel how he's trying to kiss away at least a little bit of her sorrow. She opens her mouth and allows him to touch his tongue to hers.

The groan he releases sends tremors through her.

"Peeta-"she half-sobs, half laughs. Peeta smiles softly down at her and she blushes.

"I'm not like the rest of them guys," he says. "I promise you that."

"Okay," she replies, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his scent. It still linger to her couch, but it's nothing compared to this.

"I never meant to hurt you, Katniss."

"I know. I never meant to yell."

"I don't care," she murmurs, kissing him again, her hands shaking as she cradles his face. He pulls away and presses his forehead to hers.

"Katniss," he says, closing his eyes and sighing.

"What?" she asks, delirium racing through her veins.

"I'm so glad my brother made you such a shitty coffee on that first day," he chuckles. Katniss shakes her head a little. "Remind me to thank him."

**_Thank you for reading._**


End file.
